Elite Shocks
by mamabot
Summary: (repost, updated version) tumblr prompt: Shockwave x Elita 1 are loyal soldiers. More loyal to Cybertron than to their mate or leader. The find comfort in each other and also the purpose to survive the loneliness: to rebuilt and protect Cybertron along with supporters Soundwave and Ultra Magnus.
1. Chapter 1

**Elite Shocks :prolog**

_A/N: _

_Credit: Inspired by a post on tumblr by dirty-tf-secrets… "I love the idea that during all those lonely years on Cyberton, there was something going on between Elita and Shockwave."  
_

_Yes this is a repost, a revised version. I really like the idea of two loyal soldiers who feel they have been abandoned by their respective leaders. If anything, these two are not Decepticon or Autobot but pure blooded Cybertronians for remaining on their home planet to defend it. And that is precisely where they stand now._

Anyway, I think the first version needed a deep revision and have found the time to remedy it. This version is based only on G1 and Shadowplay &amp; Empurata done to Senator Shockwave. Not based on anyone's AU's.

_Enjoy._

_Warning: Prolog will be a bit choppy to set the stage_

* * *

**Prolog**

"HALT!" The Guardian of Cybertron's cannon levels upon the stash of volatile cargo upon an ember colored femme's flatbed mode.

The dusky blue and rose colored femmes return stance only with their aim to him. The sea-foam sniper stands at the door ready to hold off any drones that dare approach and back up their Commander. She knows they are actually the least of her worries, it's the purple seismic cannon she needs to be afraid of. One shot and will take them all out including himself and she knows he would readily sacrifice his life to take them out in the process.

"Shockwave, you-" The elite femme commander starts.

"SILENCE!" he orders.

The stalemate continues. Finally, the rose femme lowers her rifle. "Deal time, Guardian."

"I hold the upper hand," he logically informs.

"Then what is your deal?"

"You."

Elita-1 hands her rifle to her blue second in command. "Done."

Everyone blinks to her sudden agreement, but before any protests can be made, she takes two steps forward, "They leave with the cubes, though. I know you have an ample supply and you know our situation."

Flicking his hand, Shockwave tells them to leave with the desperately needed fuel. Now the femmes do begin to argue and Shockwave cuts his cannoned arm across his chest to fire at a lone cube in the corner without ever breaking optic contact with his prisoners. The cube explodes and they duck. He does not. "She will return to you, but the longer you stall your escape, the worse condition she will be in." Once more he flicks his hand to the exit.

Elita pats Chromia's hand, "Shockwave's a big old teddy bear."

Shockwave growls to the tease which only emphasizes Chromia's response. "More like a Grizzly bear."

Shockwave lashes out and snatches Elita by the throat, making it clear he will beat her up if they don't leave now. The femmes share a glance as to how to save their leader, so Shockwave throws her behind himself making her crash into a wall. The femmes dash out of the base and he seals the door behind them.

Now for his prisoner.

He turns and rolls those lithe mechly hips of his with that firm elegant yet proud military stomp. Ram-rod back, broad shoulders, pert antenna, erect helm…

Elita can't help but stare from her place on the floor, back to the wall pushing herself to sit up. She's never been alone with this dangerous mech before and certainly not like this! Elita is a strong Commander herself, but the femme side of her is not sure weather to be afraid or… drool. For with each stomp, the steps are becoming lighter and she could swear his hips are rolling a bit more enticingly. Oh dear Primus, he is secretly flaunting himself with that solid tasset of his moving ever so sweetly with each graceful step. Oh… that's incredibly, deceptively, seductive of the mech who is supposed to be cold and analytical.

"No!" she sharply shakes her head to clear her thoughts. He's the enemy… oh fuck is he actually twitching his hips to accentuate the movement of his cod? Her optics widen -He IS!

Standing before her, the sturdy mech splays his stance to make it all military-like, but with his wrists behind his back, just makes his form more imposing. Sexy and silent.

Elita swallows hard.

The timber of his voice is just as alluring. "Tell me, mate of Prime-"

She huffs in disgust and looks away.

That does cock his helm curiously, "What?"

She turns back with venom in her words, "Orion abandoned me. Megatronous wasn't the only one that Orion cast aside when he took the Matrix." Shockwave blinks. "The bastard took a vow of celibacy."

"And yet you still serve him?" It's a chide to her own choice.

Elita juts her chin up in pride, "How pathetic do I really look? Please, unlike spoiled brat Megatron who lost his little friend and started a war, I look after my friends. If Optimus really wants to be leader, let him. Who needs that kind of attention anyways? Sex is over rated."

Her head turns way once again, she will not let him see her personal hurt. It's not the sex necessarily she misses, but she won't deny the fact she had miss a really good overload. Not to mention the sight of a good looking naked mech. Yes she can probably berth anyone she wants, but she is no whore. She has pride, dignity and title.

Shockwave knows this too. Her honor is part of what makes her a worthy foe.

Turning back, she looks up to the Guardian of Cybertron who hasn't adjusted his stance in spite of her personal revelation. She knows that he has been abandoned and cast aside by his own leader -just as she. This soldier turned commander is proud, skilled, smart in his own right. There is no question that Shockwave is a genius and has quite the fortitude to stay here with only a pack of mindless drones while fighting against the Autobot Wreckers and Elite Femme Division terrorizing his well laid plans to hold the planet for his Decepticon Warlord.

Commander Shockwave has NOT made it easy on the Autobots. For this, Shockwave is to be well respected. That she and General Ultra Magnus agree.

Elita sucks up her personal problems to address her warden. "Let's get this done and over with. So, am I supposed to scrub your latrine? Cook you a meal, recalibrate your washing machine?"

"Suck me." He says it as easily as if to say 'bow to me'.

Elita-1 blinks. Surly she didn't hear what she though she did from the cold calculating mech. "Excuse me?"

"You want a good overload and I'm going to give it to you. Now suck me." With that he drops his cod and the black rubbery appendage falls out. "You'll have to work at it, for pink is NOT my color."

She purses her lips and huffs. No, she doesn't have a problem sucking off a Decepticon, for she figures he could have and still can do worse to her. But damn-it did he really say he was going to give HER the overload by releasing him? Oooooo, trying to make a blow to her pride? Bastard!

He tips his cannon lightly under her chin, caresses it down her throat and back up, "Use your teeth if it brings you greater pleasure, Commander." And his antenna flicker in delight to her shiver.

"For your information, I'm rose, not PINK!" He only shrugs to her defensive chuck. She goes to grabs the appendage, but he takes her hand and puts it on the back of his thigh. She huffs again; he wants this all done mouth alone. Damn. On her own, she places the other hand behind his other thigh and takes the limp piece of mech into her mouth.

To her own disgust, it feels so damn good. She just has to roll it around in her mouth and savor it like an exquisite Energon goodie that she has so dearly missed. Neither hears the other softly moan to the nearly forgotten sensuous delight of consuming/being consumed by another Cybertronian.

It's been so long for him to get a good overload. There's only so many things you can do to get a climax in solitary-jerk-off. After nearly four million years of solitude, even trying to stave off a good wank for a lunar cycle or more just doesn't do it any more. To feel someone else doing the unexpected and what you can't do for yourself… he moans deliciously again. This time though, he hears her moaning as well. She most certainly has been having the same problem.

After lolling her tongue around and over his soft mechlyhood, it becomes a pleasurable weapon of nice tangible length and firmness. Her hands slide up and reach under his aft plates. He allows her to release them and savor the feeling of his toned aft. She moans again. Damn what else is he hiding under here?

He really thought he was going to have to force her into this, but is pleasantly wrong. It's not hard to see that she is needing this almost more than he. Rising up, she grabs his aft and encourages him to begin thrusting into her mouth. He is the one that chokes as she takes him down her throat and back out. Slamming a hand to the wall over her head, he some how keeps his knees from buckling.

'Damn she is so needy for a mech in her mouth,' he says to himself while blinking and watching her enjoy herself on his body.

What he had said earlier about giving her the overload, he had meant it as a taunt, but it looks like he was more than accurate: she is gaining more pleasure out of this than he. With a cant to his helm, his lone optic spies her hips rocking and thrusting as if she is riding a mech. Each movement has her moaning and groaning into the feel of him filling and stroking the inside of her mouth. Her hands on his lower aft and thighs are claws and quite aggressive. She's forcing him to bang into her face.

He may be a deadly warrior and a cold sparked bastard at times, but rape is not his style. As much as his body would not mind leaving her tired and over worked by overload, he will not abuse her. Nor will he allow her to abuse herself on him in her desperate need. Shockwave logically knows he should be stopping her but damn his body is so heated just seeing the ferocious femme commander on her knees and needing him right now.

That Great Prime was stupid to throw aside his role as mate and here now the Decepticon Guardian is not only taking care of the planet but his expert femme as well. He chuckles rather deviously. "Yes, yes, Elita take pleasure from what I offer."

Too far gone on the high of ecstasy, she buries her face into his pelvis, and chokes on his mechhood. Those hands so skilled with a rifle grabs the Guardian's aft and moans loud and hard around him while cumming in her own sod piece. But she's not done, for she knows she will be granted a second overload when he releases his own. She picks up her skilled pace in afterglow.

"Nuh, haha~" Shockwave shudders to the new direction of her minstrations. And there he can feel the prickles of a long overload he has massively missed. OH this is going to be so good. But but-

Feeling the end coming close, he yanks back and takes his spike back into his hand. Gruffly he orders, "Open wide!" He holds the tip over her bent back and wide open maw. "Nuh, uh-uh-uh!" The first shot hit's the roof of her mouth. Second and third also make it directly in. The last one dribbles on her lips. And just to top it off, he circles her lips with the heavily coated head.

"Let me clean that off for you," she swallows his nectar then leans forward. He knows he shouldn't let her, but he does anyways. She doesn't just suckle it like a sparkling with a binkie, she's trying to light his fire again. She's had a taste of Glorious Shockwave Seed and wants more.

It takes a lot, but he steps back and turns on his heel closing himself up, "Begone. I will contact you if I have extra supplies."

With the conversation over, he steps behind a closed door, leaving her still kneeling on, the floor soiled in her own fluids and his still tainting her mouth.

Both of them slump against walls in opposite rooms with the same thoughts. 'Shit! That's the best overload I've ever had.' Forbidden. Elicit. Incredibly forbidden and… addictive. Both of them begin ways to devise another meeting.

* * *

~~0~~

"That's it Elita, show me exactly how you like it," to her agony he is standing over her still armored body and watching her use the dildo he created for her molded from his own hardened appendage with… an added feature. To add insult to injury, he is stroking his own spike over her writhing form, keeping himself just out of her reach. He knows she wants to touch him, but he is going to keep it just out of touch.

"You fucking bastard!" She hisses in unreleased agony.

"I am the bastard, yes, but you are the fucker. Harder. Come on now, show me just how mad you are at me."

Harder and harder she rams that dildo in screaming in overload as he flicks the remote to make it vibrate. "Nah! You fucking evil prick!" She screams when he shuts it off. "Damn-it Shockwave! Stop screwing with me!"

He twists and drops. Straddling her chest, squashes her arm down and has his spike tip poised just above her face, "Get this STRAIGHT, Commander, I am in charge of this planet. I hold the upper hand. If you want your femmes fueled you will do as I say. Now, show me exactly where that spot is that you love so much."

She snarls and wriggles, "Find it your self, you fucking prick. Or do you have no idea how to pleasure a femme?"

"Apparently I do if you keep coming back for more." And he sprits his load over her cussing lips. Quickly rising, he yanks the dildo from her port and uses it to motion to writing on a far wall. "There's the coordinates for the next cube drop. You can see yourself out." Once more, he strides away, closing a door between them.

Slamming her fists to the floor, Elita screams. He's good. Damn good and shit… she does want more. Will he ever enter her and pound her to the moons and back? Just to add insult to injury, her back arches and she cries out as another jolt of overload strikes. The imagining him finally pounding her into oblivion is the last frustrating straw.

* * *

~~0~~

No, she's not going to let him win this time. He's using the dildo on her this time trying to find that illusive spot. Elita is biting her lip hard and trying ever so hard not to let her body betray her.

He's getting frustrated. A genius who can solve any problem, it's pissing him off royally. Stubborn femme Commander. Casting the device aside, he slips a finger in to find it on his own.

She croons and arches. Ever so gently his finger glides and rubs coming dangerous close to the illusive spot. Her hands run over her chest as her helm thrashes. "No, no, I won't let you win, Shockwave."

Flicking his cannon to a hand, he releases her chest piece and …wow! She is buxom. More than that, her nipples are more than pert with black tips. Not a all what he was expecting. He grazes a thumb over one, and jams three fingers inside. Her back shoots to an arch.

"Too bad you can't taste me, you automaton! Then you would really know pleasure."

An antenna cocks, oh she wants to ramp up the challenge? Fine, two can play this game. He withdraws the fingers and slowly wipes her cream across his face. Elita wilts watching the tell-tale signs of a mech relaxing in pleasure. He rolls his face back to her now with a soft glow, "Oh you are delicious. For you see, bitch, this is not an optical sensor. This is a full sensor array. Scent, mmm you do smell good in the overload I give you. Taste? oh and only I can give it to you these days for I know those Wreckers are too afraid to touch you and you hold yourself too high to give into them. Prime isn't the only one celibate. You choose it as well." He makes the swipe again, "Except for me. Now, no longer for the sake of your femmes, you give yourself to me. Sweet delicious femme commander, I taste you alone."

Elita sinks and turns her head away. All too true. She has given herself into the pleasure of his expressions and not really for the fuel anymore.

He arrogantly chuckles and toys with her nipple again. No reaction, so he slides his hand up to her throat and turns her defeated helm back to face him. To his surprise she smiles.

"But I'm not the only one. What of you? You could have captured any of our femmes but you chose me. Why me alone? For if you were doing this to any of my other femmes they would be whimpering and spilling to me. So why me alone, Shockwave?"

He leans in and whispers into her audio, "Exactly. You alone Commander. What have you told them of our escapades?" He pulls back holding her helm gently. His thumb caresses her chin, "Have you told them that I pleasure you? Have you told them that overloading me pleasures you? Have you told them how you gave into your personal needs over your duties?"

She swallows hard. This isn't going the way it was supposed to. This was supposed to be a fight of two commanders trying to dominate the other. This was not supposed to be a two high ranking officers consoling each other.

Her voice softens into telling him the sad truth. "I told them I have to do mindless cleaning and stupid stuff for you."

He smiles in his unique way softening his own body language, "And…?" He knows there is more.

"I told them that the empuarta left you impotent and no interface protocols so they won't worry about me or…"

"Try to interrupt us?" He fills in with more truth.

Dumbly she nods. He chuckles. "You would make a fine Decepticon Commander, Elita. Burned, bruised and abandoned."

Her optics close and slumps her helm to the side. "Get on with the humiliation, Shockwave, so I can go back and take care of my femmes."

"Not this time, Elita." His voice has a compassionate tone she never thought she would heard from Commander Shockwave. Pre-empuarta Senator Shockwave maybe, but not the Decepticon Warlord's most loyal soldier.

What surprises her even more is that he rises off her and opens an access panel in the wall. There are the Energon cubes she receives after each visit with him. But this time, he has not overloaded. Something more important has been exposed this visit.

"Next time, maybe I will humiliate you." He leaves her beyond humiliated, or abandoned, or with unrequited pleasure.

She moans in defeat to revealing personal truth. If anything, she wishes she had revealed military information over what she actually did. She swipes a lone tear away and pulls her armor back on.

* * *

~~0~~

This time Shockwave is laid back, arms beneath his helm, chest bared and exposed with her snowy palms caressing his muscled form while his black spike with dimming purple bio-lights is toyed and suckled in after-load. Legs splayed wide, his heels rest across the small of her back keeping her lightly pinned. Neither has any plans to actually leave.

"I swear Elita, you are better than I ever imagined."

"Shockwave, you taste so damn good. You tell him this and I will kill you," the purple mech laughs. "You taste so sweet. Orion is very briny."

The lilac palm comes to his chest, "That's the sweetness of my empurata body. That's what makes us so… delicious."

She quirks a brow giving him a long lick making him shiver. "I thought it was something you were consuming." Shockwave shakes his head. "Damn, and you guys have kept this a secret all these eons?"

Shockwave arrogantly shrugs, "That's what bots get for dis-ing us. They do not get the pleasure of our rare taste."

Keeping one hand around the blackened spike, the naked rosy femme slithers over the top of his naked form. Planting an elbow beside his neck, she plops her cheek into it's fist. Her other hand slides from the used device, over the taunt belly, strong chest, weighted shoulders, pride filled helm and strokes his snowy antenna until he moans. "So what other secrets are you empurata's hiding?" He shiveringly chuckles. Her fingers twist the tip of his antenna, "Will you ever enter me?"

"Do you want me to?" he wants her to beg.

"You evil-"

"Decepticon?"

"Fuck you."

"I do believe that is what you were asking."

She boxes his antenna and is met with being slammed to the berth on her back. His shins painfully pin her thighs down and his hand pins both of hers above her helm leaving the cannon jammed hard under her chin, "Do not be mistaken, I will blow your head off. As much fun as this tryst is, I will kill an Autobot Commander. Do not think you are weakening me. I know exactly what my duty is and I will not let you think for one moment you have the upper hand. Commander Whore."

Furious she struggles and snarls, "And what makes you think I'm just giving myself over so easily. You will never give me the full pleasure Orion did! You might be able to make me overload, but I will always hate the Decepticons!" And she spits in his face. For that, he pistol whips her, and leaps from the berth. Grabbing her around the waist, he throws her out the door and then her armor.

Done casting her aside and locking her out, he strides back into his shower and washes away the touch of the Autobot.

If he had more of his former self left, he would feel guilty.

If she was anything less than a top ranking commander she would have cried.

But neither do.

Life moves on.

* * *

~~0~~

Her fist slams on his door. Finally he opens it only to have her snarl at him, "I need some fucking cubes!"  
He slams the door closed in her face.

For four solar weeks of this goes on. Both denying the other and themselves of their needs.

* * *

~~0~~

Tearing across the Goren Plains, the Femme Division banks and tries to duck into their underground cavern passage to evade the pursuing Decepticon drones.

The rosy one is covering the rear but is swooped up into the air just before they dash underground. She should scream, but the scent of him is… intoxicating. She clings and licks his armor.

He drops her to the tower balcony, then flips to his bi-ped mode and snarls right into her face, "You fucking bitch! What have you done?!"

She snarls right back, "I'm a bitch, YES! But not your FUCKING bitch!"

"Time to change that!"

Her armor is ripped from her lower body and her waist bent over the balcony. Her hands clamp onto the balcony praying he won't honestly fuck her over the edge and into her death.

She hears the cod cast aside and the lethal probe rubbed against her aft. "Nah! Shockwave! What are you doing?!"

"You know good and well!" He shoves two fingers into her access and snarls against her audio, "See, you are ready. Well feel my wrath, bitch!" With barely a breath taken, the fingers are replace by a Primus given glorious appendage.

Sinking deep into her snug hot port, both of them moan and lean into the much awaited need. He leans forward and she presses back against his chest. The bulky piece is too large for what they need, but her hands can't let go to release it. Staying seated, he jerks his torso armor away. Now his lither muscular form is against her back and his hot breath is pressing into her neck. Her hips twitch in trying to help him.

"Not this time," he seethes softly. He reaches around and brings the cannon against her throat although they both know he is not going to actually blow her head off. He snarls low, taking one of her hands off the railing, and shoves it between her legs, "That's it bitch, feel how wet I make you and I haven't even begun to move or strike your nodes. Feel that, I'm not even completely buried yet?"

She whines. His hand covers and keeps her fingers parted over his spike at their joining as he begins to thrust. Slowly at first so she can feel what it would be like if he did care about her. Torture her with love she will never have…again. Neither of them will ever have. Both of them are abandoned on this dead rock with their souls dying.

"That's it, feel me fucking you over this world I control and you will never have. I will fight you with every last breath."

"For a tyrannical deranged lunatic that abandoned you?"

"At least he never said he loved me and THEN abandoned me."

"You bastard."

"Yes, but feel me giving you something you have been aching and longing for that your so called MATE will not."

With that she cries feeling a gush of her own fluids seep out of her body and among their entwined fingers and joined bodies. She hates that he is right, and stomps her pede. Wickedly he laughs and thrusts harder now. He is owning her and giving her what she loves. Shockwave of all mechs, is striking nodes that have long been ignored with the only thing that can actually light those euphoric sensations.

"That's right, I take your body that craves for me alone. Now that you have tasted my essence, you will want no other. And yet, I do not need you," he lies to himself more than to her.

To reassure the lie, swallows hard and jerks back taking three long steps away. She whirls and looks at how much of her body has coated his elongated bio-lit pulsing spike. He looks so delicious in only his greaves and gauntlets and femme fluid. A very pure mech body with well endowed mech device, broad chest and shoulders and a tight trim belly holding that tantalizing sweet fluid of his. Leaning back against the wall he cocks his pelvis forward and strokes the glistening spike. He can get himself off just by watching her fume and seethe, fists clenched at her sides.

"You're the one that asked me to suck you first. I have been fine since he took on the mantel. What of you? Have you ever even know the honest attentions of anyone?! At least I knew what it was to love."

His optic dials to a narrowness of anger, "Love is illogical and unneeded. And if you think this has anything to do with emotions, than you are an idiot."

She steps forward and pokes a finger in his chest, "You are the idiot, genius. For I have been using you."

He gapes. She smirks.

He throws her to the floor, she clings to him.

He plunges in, she rises to meet him.

He bangs, she encourages.

He snarls, she croons.

He moans, she cries out a lost love's name.

He roars, she weeps.

He pulls her close, she shoves him away.

He pins her down, she turns her helm away.

He strokes a cheek, she slaps one.

He tries again, she fights him.

Once more he pins her down more softly this time. Once more she turns away defeated.

Tenderly he moves within, she savors the feeling.

He whispers her name, she screams his.

He gives her what she needs, she takes his sweet offering.

* * *

~0~

Limping away from their most potent of escapades, she stops half way home and sinks into a ball to cry. The sound of his overloads are ten times more delicious because they are so forbidden. How ever did the taste of his name on her tongue become … wonderful?

Washing her away in his private quarters, he knows he must stop these meetings. The sounds of her overloads have changed from cries of Orion to the cries of his name. Never has his name sounded more beautiful. Music from an Autobot? Never!

* * *

~~0~~

Back at their respective bases: news finally comes from the ones that had left them behind:

"Shockwave, please come in." Lord Megatron calls from Earth, "I need you," and sets Shockwave's priorities back in order.

"Elita One, I'm sorry. I was a fool to leave you behind," Optimus begs forgiveness of her. What can she say when he looks so penitent?

In a matter of hours those vid-calls turn into actual meetings:

The rosy femme looks up to the Tower from the arms of her truck-mate.

On that Tower, on the very same balcony, the Guardian stands at attention behind his Leader as he proudly looks over his domain.

Neither leader, but both soldiers know what actually happened on that Tower Balcony last night.


	2. Chapter 2

Elite Shocks II Ending and Beginnings

Neither Optimus Prime nor Warlord Megatron can spare more than a day with their two most loyal soldiers. They just have to get back to beating the scrap out of the other. The two leaders leaving once again is just as painful as salt and vinegar being poured into a human's infected wound. It's as if they have more time and energy for their enemy than for two people who laid down their futures for them and the cause. Spit on their honor, it nearly feels like.

Commander Shockwave respectfully salutes Lord Megatron as he steps back through the Spacebridge and returns to caring more about his enemy's whereabouts than his Commander's basic needs.

Elita accepts Optimus' kiss as he too leaves back to his foe and the humans he is protecting on Earth rather than his own on their home world. It takes all Elita's strength not to vomit into that kiss as he sets her and Cybertron aside once again.

Once more Shockwave and Elita are having similar feelings: bile churning in their tanks. To be lifted so high in elation and acceptance by the ones they cherish most, only to be plunged back into despair by their leaving again. It's a cruel cosmic joke. They only one who seems to understand is their sworn foe's.

Shockwave makes sure cubes of Energon are left where the femmes can find them easily enough. Elita makes the bold move to leave a note at the retrieval sight asking if there is anything he is in need of.

When the droid brings Elita's data pad to his Master, he waits for further orders. He has to nudge his Master when he doesn't respond for a worrisome amount of time. Shockwave dismisses him with a simple shake of his head. Still it's a very long time before he can move.

His own foe is his ally. The last person who should show him compassion is doing just that. After all the terrible ways he has toyed and manipulated her for his own need to be in control of something, she can see through it all. It makes his antenna 'smile' and lean a cheek into a propped up fist. Yes he knows Optimus Prime came to see his femme officers, but apparently he has not fortified them to keep up the fight against the Decepticons. He ponders if Optimus hurt his mate as much as Megatron hurt his friend with the brief visit.

Could it be that Elita can see that Shockwave is no longer a threat, just trying to protect Cybertron from any more pain…like his own pain?

He spends the rest of the day pondering Elita's message. Is she asking if he emotionally needs support or is she only asking if he has mechanical needs like her crew needs fuel? Shockwave takes a risk just as she did. He makes a list of items he has desperately needed for vorns. 'Maybe the Wreckers or even the Femmes have come across some of these parts,' he notes.

Shockwave is not disappointed. The next time he sets up a fuel drop, he finds everything on his wish list waiting for him. Elita didn't leave him bad quality parts either. Not all the pieces are at their peek perfection, but when you are scrounging for parts on a dying world, you get what you can get. It warms his spark that she leaves another note, "Is there anything else you need, Guardian?"

She understands what his first priority is: not Megatron or the Decepticons. His first priority is Cybertron and letting him know, she is not a threat to Cybertron.

He savors her offering to help. It's still a twist in his gut if he should make an effort to end the war here on Cybertron without his leader's approval, through. For now, he will stick to compromise with the femmes to keep them both functioning.

Elita notices over the following vorns that while the war rages on far away from Cybertron, the Cybertronians left behind are dying…again. The cubes begin dwindling again and the quality becomes worse. On top of that, neither she nor the Wreckers can find valuable replacement parts Shockwave desperately needs to keep the Energon converters functioning properly.

Shockwave doesn't attack hardly any more. The femmes and Wreckers don't bother harassing him any more either. It's as if the three units left behind have lost the will to fight. Not only are they starving physically, but the cause is lost too in their struggle just to survive.

Their struggle to survive seems to be lost on the leaders of the factions battling it out on fertile Earth. It's as if they have forgotten what the cause of this war is all about. It's more about destroying the other than making a new way of life for their factions and own people.

* * *

~~0~~

At their wits end and unbeknownst to the other, both Shockwave and Elita convince Optimus and Megatron to sit down at a table and try to come to an agreement. Shockwave and Elita are hoping to see each other again, but also a bit anxious as to what the other is thinking. They have not met physically again since before the last time Optimus and Megatron came home. All of their communication has been through notes to help the other survive. Even just those simple notes and trade of information about weather, materials, and such is more compassion and care they have gotten from their own factions.

Shockwave walks into the conference room of his Tower in Tarn giving Elita a respectful tip of his helm. Elita returns the nod but touches it off with her sweet smile. Her smile for him alone makes his antenna perk in joy. Neither Megatron or Optimus see the non-verbal exchange due to their own exchange of glares with each other.

Hours and hours into this meeting and the negotiation table is more than wrought with tension. The attempt at compromise has once again returned to insults and accusations. Tired old curses and woes. It's all been heard before. Old. Tired. Tedious. Frustrating. As the humans say 'beating a dead horse still attached to the wagon'…. 'going nowhere fast.'

While the two leaders roar and bellow diagonally across the table at each other, the other four bots seated at the table are bored out of their craniums. Correction, two are bored. One mech and one femme are silently seething. Their blow-hard leaders are being nothing but arrogant afts still. Too many mechs have died and too many more still will if this continues for one more day.

On one side of the table, with the Decepticon flag hanging proudly behind him is Warlord Megatron with Second in Command Soundwave at his right. (Starscream has already met the hilt of the leader's sword, tip first. Some even say he threw himself on it just to end his own participation in the war.) To Soundwave's right is the Guardian of Cybertron.

On the other side of the table, with the Autobot flag on the floor beneath their pedes held down by the table, (someone thought they were funny in ordering it done so) is Optimus Prime with Commander of the Femme division to his right. To her right is former General of the Cybertronian Army and current Wrecker Commander, Ultra Magnus. This isn't his first war, but had prayed it would be his last.

Shockwave, ever the stoic one, is showing no sign of his feelings for the situation even though his lone fist has been clenching so tight he's afraid it will never uncurl. Silent Soundwave is beginning to groan, but keeping his dignified poise.

Optimus is trying ever so diplomatically to lay out his terms of the treaty giving no rights to the former Decepticons issues. Megatron will have none of it and wants Prime's head mounted on the wall as a trophy as a counter offer. Prime snorts. Megatron gives back his Deception plights to be heard and the removal of the caste system. Optimus huffs.

For hours -no, eons- this goes on again. Finally the silent spy makes his groan vocal. Seeing the break in façade, the old General joins him with a sink to his own weary shoulders.

That's when Cybertron's history changes.

Elita pulls away from her leader to plant her lady like gauntlets on the table and leans forward to ease the tension in her back. Her face turns directly to her Guardian. The one who has cared more for her recently than her own mate. Like wise, the Guardian locks optic onto the Rose of Cybertron's hope.

No one else notices. The Spy and General have already tuned out the rest of the room. Warlord and Prime are too wrapped up in the volley of insults again to notice anything.

The purple cannoned arm comes up from his lap to the table top and the muzzle is twisted to a narrow point. Gracefully smooth only the other graceful one notices it. The femme keeps her optic on him while silently stroking a thumb down the left gauntlet letting the razor sharp fin-like blade extend. No one hears the cannon warm up or the blade snick into place over the bolstering of the two leaders.

No one else sees it coming.

The golden optic flecked with ruby flares staring into his aqua blue hope as his elbow becomes a pivot on the table top bringing the muzzle to a perfect arch like the sun rising on the horizon. The rosy gauntlet rises to the red truck's shoulder as if to support it. When the cannon sights it's target, the gauntlet blade strikes.

A recoil of a fine point cannon shot, the slice of sharpened metal against vital lines and then the twin sounds of gurgling vindictive leaders' vocorders drowning in their own life giving fluids snaps the other two officers back to life.

Soundwave and Ultra Magnus jump in horror. First they turn to their assassins, then to the other calm cooled assassin and finally to each other. Too stunned to move, they watch the two most loyal soldiers in their factions rise from their seats, optics locked on each other.

Shockwave extends his hand across the table to Elita. She can't reach him and thus gracefully brings one knee and then the other to the table top reaching for him as well. Bulkier, it takes him a moment longer to meet her in the center of the table. There they stop knelt before each other.

Shockwave makes his promise, "I will have you here and now forever." He rips the chest plate from his body not caring if it is damaged or not. He exposes his vulnerability. Its not just him offering himself to her, it's offering the other two officers a chance to strike him down. Will Elita assist them or defend him?

Elita ferally snarls back. "I will join you in that and," she breaks contact with his optic only long enough to tear the window paned chest plate off Optimus and claw the jewel containing the Matrix of Leadership from the dead counsel-ordained leader. Taking Shockwave's hand, she lays it on his palm and covers it with her own. "Together. Not you, not I, but together."

This is her proclamation of faith in his duty to Cybertron alone. Will Soundwave or Ultra Magnus strike her down in treason to the Autobots in protection of Cybertron?

Shockwave's ruby flecked optic flares at the thought of sharing the illusive power of Cybertron's Leadership with her. He only wants to never be alone, but the thought of actually reining? She's offering him… that? The title he has held as Guardian she is offering to one-up to make him a PRIME? Correction, not him… THEM, together. It's not what he was aiming for at all.

Ultra Magnus gasps to the betrayal, but Elita ignores him. The silent spy gives his soft hum of acceptance to the deal. Shockwave does not want to be the next faction leader. He just wants the destruction all to end, not be the next one everyone tries to kill. He just wants… someone to understand him.

"No," he shoves the Matrix away and holds her empty hand, "You -alone- is all I want, Elita."

For her, this is a shock. As many mechs as she has had to fight off before (due to status and beauty), and now here he wants HER, not power? How can that not be sweet? More than that, Shockwave has been logical, ruthless, calculating… but now he only wants her to be his comfort and future? It's not logical, but ever so romantic. He is willing to throw it all away for her? Is a piece of pre-empuarta-Shockwave coming back to life?

Before her now is one of the few mechs who can truly understand abandonment and respect all she has personally struggled with. "Shockwave…" she whispers his name.

Reaching down, she takes the Matrix and offers it again, "This could be our destiny. This could be our future. We could do what they never could." She gestures to the two dead leaders. "We could make the future that you were arguing with the council about. What do you want beyond a mate?"

MATE? His optic goes wide. He was just thinking of a lover and a comforter but she's absolutely right! For neither the General or the Spy know what it's like to be abandoned. Used as nothing but a cog in the machine even though they were told how important they were privately to the great faction leaders. A commitment.

Elita, the femme commander, hid her division of femmes so they would not be breeding tools, but held on their own accord. She alone understands him. She is correct in that only she knows there is a future, for that's what mates do… move forward…. Together. Committed.

Her other hand touches his aching chest and pleads, "I can't do this alone, don't make me leader. I don't want to. I won't without you… I never could." She smiles and scoots even closer, "Think about it. Who knows Her better than you and I? We know how She feels; used, abused, abandoned. Nothing but a tool. Shockwave…." Then she says those three words in the most honest way… a desperate plea of only one who would know, "I need you, Shockwave."

With a twist, his cannon is removed and lands in the lap of his dead past. In an aggressing snatch, that three quarter natural arm slams around her trim waist and pulls her tight against himself. Rewrapping his hand around hers and the Matrix he still towers over her on his knees. He gazes down on her tuning his sensor to full intensity, "I take you once more for myself. Just you and I before we take this on. Our future will be sealed without duty! Us before Cybertron. Always. Never will anything stand between us."

Elita swallows hard understanding what has really become to him. He gets it and won't let her be denied again. She slides her fingers into her collar and she releases her torso plate. She too tosses it at her dead past. "I accept your terms. Now take me."

If possible, he pulls her closer still and … lays himself back bringing her to straddle his waist. Their hands stay wrapped around the Matrix while she releases the rest of their hindrances. Neither of them cares who sees this joining for, well they have forgotten the other two anyways Yes they know the two blue officers are still in the room (and probably baffled), but the truth is, if they really want this joining to stop, they will. If they wanted to kill Shockwave and Elita, they would have already. But they won't and thus don't.

Ultra Magnus turns aside just as the femme sheathes the purple mech's private appendage allowing him to penetrate her hallowed body. Soundwave also respectfully cuts his recording just as the two bodies join in a harmony of "Mine, you belong to no one but me" + "Fill me, give me your needs."

Honorably, Soundwave and Magnus head towards the door understanding this is not a 'taking' this is a 'making'. These two beings have a connection that no one else can comprehend.

Shockwave and Elita laid down their lives for their leaders only to be ignored and wounded beyond any medic or cleric's help. Together in this abandoned wasteland of their home… they have found …. A future. Cybertron's future. Together the two other officers stand sentry outside the room allowing the beings within to seal a healing alliance and begin a new rein for Cybertron.

Upon hearing the door close, the white and lilac palms release the ancient artifact of leadership to fulfill their first duties: each other. His hand cups her chin and pulls her down to meet his kiss for the first time. Like he said, a full sensor array. A holographic set of electric lips and even a tingling tongue makes it's way across her parted lips to claim her mouth as his hips rise up and claim hers. She leans in harder to suckle that electric tongue and join the thrusts of his rising pelvis reminding the lower regions it needs as much attention as the upper sensitive area.

The reining sire lords over his prize and snarls, "I will-"

She parts her chest plates answering his words by throwing her spark tendrils at him. They stab and desperately attack his own spark still covered. As aggressively as his body takes hers, her spark is trying to get his.

Arrogantly, defiantly, his spark makes her plead for it before letting her past his final firewalls. He parts only a bit, lets her see the glow, lets her tendrils have a taste but refusing the whole thing. She cries out in agony and scratches at the table afraid her hands might hurt him.

"I will-" he tries again.

Once more she cuts him off with her own demand, "Seed me!" She arches and grinds down squeezing making him know her body plans to suck him dry.

Curling, he slams her back to the table and rises just a bit making his spark out of her tendrils touch. It's like tearing a limb off, she cries in agony. The garnet optic bores down, "Look at me." His voice is so softly even though his body is taught and commanding.

She does and sees he is giving her one last chance to back away. The first time he has ever allowed her a chance to retreat and escape.

One white hand cups his chest side while the other latches onto to his delicious hip, "Give me your heir, Master. Let me give you-" His head shakes away the end of that statement.

'Master' has never been a title he liked. And now more than ever after being offered the roll as King, Emperor, Prime… no, he does not want this over her. His helm shakes again more slowly. Although she would be a wonderful Queen, Empress, Goddess he needs a partner.

She is a masterful tactician, negotiator, capable commander…. Hell she's sly enough to kill a Prime at a bargaining table! She even crazy enough to challenge a genius in his own lab! Yet she's willing to give herself to save her crew…. Willing to bow herself before a mech disabled by empurata.

"No." His hips still the mating process. His lone hand strokes down her elegant and pride filled neck column. He draws it down to her offered spark. He tries to close the plates, but they won't.

"Shockwave?" There it is, what he really wants. The tenderness, the softness that no one gives him. He needs to hear that again to make sure she is real. His hand strays from the offering and back up to the face. A larger mech thumb graces over the soft cheek of a femme who should be cherished. Closing her optics, leans into his soft caress and breathes his name.

"Yes," he gives her a purr. A soft sound he has reserved for his lonely showers after she had gone from him.

Her whole body relaxes understanding now. He has fallen in love with her. Her own hand soothes his strong muscular side and asks in a different kind of beg. This one he could swear came from the open chamber not her vocorder, "Will you make love to me?"

His hand caresses again, "Do you love me?"

"What is love?" she asks the scientist with a whimper.

This does tip his helm curiously and cants for her to continue. So she flicks a hand to her nearly decapitated ex, "It wasn't that. Maybe it once was, but not any more."

He leans down placing the stump near her shoulder to poise him right above her chest and parts his plate, "Lets find out together." His spark tendrils slip out and kiss hers. Her own reach out to embrace him and draw him home. Together they meld together.

_Strength. Pride in oneself. A smirk of pride in a worthy opponent. A frustration in not being able to 'best' them._

_Sinking further they find the foundation of their relationship: Respect. They have always respected each other. One; they never left their home. They fought with honor and dignity. They strived to make the place better. They repelled the other's advance that looked dangerous for Cybertron in the long run. Respect in the fortitude and brilliance of the other. Respect… respect._

_"You came to me."_

_"You took me in."_

_"I did."_

_"You did."_

_"I do it again."_

_"I always will."_

_"This is love?"_

_"I like it in here."_

_Sinking further, the bodies crave for the high that the sparks are getting. The body reminds the sparks that without their contribution, the promise to carry forward can not happen._

_She clinches down on him. He plunges deeper to find the chamber._

_She arches to help him, he strikes home._

_He grips, she claws._

_He moans, she cries._

_Faster, higher._

_Harder, deeper._

_Mine, mine._

_~~~OURS~~~_

The seed, the spark, the desire, the passion, the respect and promise all meld together. The sparks slather themselves in the final moments before the crest is broken and euphoric afterglow leaves them… drifting….

The heavy mech slumps to his side. His elevated thigh keeps her intimately connected to him. Nuzzling under his chin and into his purring throat, she just has to giggle a little. "As wonderful as this treaty has been to sign, can we have a berth next time? This table is kind of hard."

He smiles, "But highly effective, you might say. I say we make this into our bonding-berth? Symbolic?"

She snuggles into him further and sighs, "Whatever. I would just like a cushion…. And you."

"You will have it, I promise," he croons again letting a protective stubbed-arm run up and down her spine.

Before he gets a third stroke to her back, there's a light knock on the door and Ultra Magnus pokes his head in.

"Sirs, erm, Ma'am… erm My Lord…. Oh pit," he gives up. Elita giggles and Shockwave humphs to the interruption. General Magnus tries again, "Is it safe to enter?"

Shockwave gives a grunt of approval, "Bring your partner." Soundwave follows, shutting the door and adverts his optics. As he comes closer, yank the purple pointed insignia flag off the wall, tossing it over the naked couple still cuddle on the table. Clearly they have no plans to break contact at this moment.

"What are your orders, sirs?" the taller one begins.

"I think we need to talk," Elita starts. The old mech shoots her a look reserved for wayward sparklings, but then swiftly pulls up straight remembering she did just slaughter the last Prime and if he's not careful, he could be the next graying carcass at the table.

Soundwave suppresses a chuckle seeing actual fear flit across the General's face before the disarmed but entwined lovers.

Shockwave looks down to Elita asking for permission to start, she nods. Propping his helm up on his palm, keeping an arm around his mate he begins rather precisely. Not really the way he wanted to start a cease fire, but just seems fitting: Joined with Elita physically and in leadership… perfect.

"Soundwave, please get the communications working in harmony again. Let the word go forth that the war is over. It's time to come home. Prime and Warlord are gone. A new leadership has begun. Do not say anything more. Let them come home to a peaceful Cybertron. Make it clear," he nods to the General, "this is a peaceful home coming. We still have a force here protecting Cybertron at all costs. She can not and will not take any more damage. So if they come in anger and hostility, don't bother returning, for they will be met with a …." he jerks his head to the dead leaders, "…similar end."

Ultra Magnus smiles and tips his helm in respect to Shockwave's direction. Not for any faction but for Cybertron. Shockwave takes his Guardianship seriously. The old General highly respects that.

Elita then chips in propping her own helm up but letting the other thumb stroke the heavy shoulder before her, "Magnus, contact the femmes, have them gather with your Wreckers. Prepare for the incoming. Get a refugee area prepared. We are going to need parking for those shuttles, Energon storage, triage…. I will be there as soon as I can to help with the organization, but I think gathering our team is first priority." She turns to Soundwave, "Do you have some shuttles that can help gather them?"

Soundwave respectfully inclines his helm, "Yes Ma'am. I will see to it."

Shockwave reminds, "Strip the faction sigils."

"Absolutely," Magnus agrees. "May I return to my first one?"

Shockwave looks to Elita for her thoughts, she smiles up to him, "No, wait. Lets go with nothing for right now. A clean start. A wholesome new beginning." The stump come up and graces her cheek with approval.

Magnus grumbles but acknowledges. Elita says nothing. It's not worth starting a war over an old mech wanting to hold onto a loyal piece of his past. Elita does ask one more, "I need two construction workers. One from each of the old factions."

Soundwave asks, "Anyone in particular?"

Shockwave continues to stroke that sweet face without looking up, "Two that really just want peace. Two that really want to come home. Two that…. Want to build a new future."

Magnus directs his response to Soundwave, "I know one."

"As do I. Where shall I send them?"

Elita lets go of her mech's shoulder to tap the table under her, "Right here." Shockwave's optic flares in delight.

Magnus clears his throat and then lovers are forced to look directly at him. "There is still the matter of two dead faction leaders, if you two haven't forgotten." His nose wrinkles in disgusted that they would really screw each other to the table top in front of two leaders they have vowed to served to the end. Not MAKE their ending! To say Ultra Magnus is nervous, is putting it lightly.

Now Shockwave does disconnect himself from his mate in order to sit up and place his elbows on his fabric covered slightly splayed knees. Elita also sits up tucking the remaining fabric under her arm pits and wraps her arms around her touching bent knees, helm held high with dignity.

Chucking a finger at his former opponent leader, Shockwave snaps. "Tell me the honest truth, General, if you were in charge, would you have let it go this far? Be honest with yourself. You wanted to do what she had the cogs to do. I don't mean kill him, I mean end this." Seeing the flush of truth over the older mech's face, Shockwave says nothing more.

Elita then looks to the spy, "What of you, Soundwave?"

"I said nothing," he holds his hands up in defense.

"My point exactly." He blinks to her answer asking her to explain further. "How long did you remain silent slowly dying inside?" Soundwave looks down to his hands. Yeah she hit that one on the head.

Shockwave points to each mech in turn, "I want you to find three bots of your choosing that you feel have Cybertron's health at the forefront. Faction plays no part here. Three bots you think will help us bring Cybertron back to life. If they are too far out," he turns to Soundwave, "Find a way to patch them in. I want them here or by communication by the morning."

"What of them?" Soundwave asks the General's question again about Optimus and Megatron's carcasses.

Shockwave threads his fingers through Elita's, "We created this mess, we will clean it up." The two others blink. Shockwave waves the stump through the air, "I will not have a shrine built for them, but we will give them some sort of dignity. Not everything they fought for has been lost, but do not take me for an aching fool. They had their valid points to the war, but it all got lost in the pettiness."

Elita sighs, "At one time I thought loved him. But," she looks up to Shockwave's warm optic looking down on her, "It wasn't strong enough to stand against the pain that wrapped around his spark creating a callus that pushed me out into the cold."

Shockwave rubs his forehelm into hers, "I got you now. You will never be cold again."

For the first time, her voice cracks and she lets the truth out before them all, "You always did have me. Even in the heat of battle you kept me alive. Passionately you kept my spark alive all this time."

"He tried to kill you!" Magnus points back.

Glistening azure optics tease her mate, "But he didn't, and the genius easily could have."

Shockwave huffs trying to hold some mechly dignity, "No, I didn't kill you. For if I did, I would have lost my reason to exist. The only worthy foe I had and yet she was boring into my spark this whole time. You witch."

Soundwave actually snickers realizing Shockwave just made a jab at the career military mech. It takes Magnus a few minutes to realize he's been-tease?!- by a narrow minded scientist! The indignity of it!

Turning on a heel, the large bot stomps out of the room not even giving the new reining mech the courteously of parting salute. Soundwave on the other hand, crosses a hand to his chest and gives a slight bow, "I shall see to your request, Sire."

Holding his stump out as if it still held a cannon, Shockwave scowls, "NO! No tiles. Do not ever bow to me."

Soundwave rights himself quickly, but does emphasize his point, "Shockwave, you will have to have a title. As leader and representative of this planet, you will need a title. Think on it. I will send word to bring the crews home." With that, he does tip his helm respectfully to Elita as well, "As well as for you, Ma'am." He makes it clear he accepts her as joint-leader. With a soft turn, Soundwave leaves as well.

That leaves the violet mech beside his soft rose and pearl white femme with two dead leaders to contend with.

"Well, Elita, fun's over, time to get to work," his shoulders sag and he leans over his knees. This is not what he wanted and yet it was.

Pulling her hand from his, she scoots behind him and plies her delectable fingers into his broad shoulders. He groans and sinks his face further into his knees as she presses and eases the tension.

"Shockwave, you aren't alone. I will not let you carry this burned alone and nor will I let you make me bear the brunt of it as well. We are a partnership and we will gather our team. Like you said, there are a lot of brilliant minds out there who have been suppressed and ignored. There has to be a balance. We are going to screw up, but we will get through this. We will make this work."

He brings a hand to lay over hers and stills it, "Promise me this: our heir will not have a title. They will not be force into leadership and nor will they be groomed for it. They need to choose their future not be forced into ours. We chose this, not them."

Elita leans over and cups his chin so that he is looking right into his optic, "I love that. Freedom to choose. What a lineage to set forth. Brilliant, my mate, brilliant." He presses in and kisses her lightly.

* * *

a/n Adam Lambert's 'What Do You Want From Me' was the muse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elite Shocks III Mates.**

Sliding off the table, the new leaders replace their armor and get to work. First they lay the Decepticon flag to the floor. It is no easy task for the former tank is quite heavy and limp, but finally they get his body wrangled and wrapped in the ancient shrouded way. Lastly the shroud is secured with the flag's silver cording.

Elita takes the Matrix of Leadership and tucks it into her hip pocket plate. She's not taking it on, but also not letting it be lost. Shockwave hums softly in agreement.

Shortly after Megatron is wrapped up, the two construction workers arrive. They are completely shocked to see Optimus Prime dead. They silently comply and help the two new leaders move the table and lay the Prime to rest on the Autobot flag.

Elita takes moment to look down at the stilled face. Shockwave wonders what she is thinking, but he needn't worry, for he can feel the thrumb in his own chest. She pulls the fabric over her past and looks up to her present. She needn't worry for his reaction for she can feel him thrumbing back and gives him a grateful smile. Kneeling, he helps her wrap the shroud and secure it with the golden cording.

Two shrouded bodies and one lonesome Matrix? Now what? Drumming their fingers on their hip plates, they are silently asking the other the same question.

Seeing the questioning expressions being exchanged, Hoist get the gumption up to ask. "Stuck for a burial idea?"

The purple and rose helms turn to him and nod in unison. He gives a light huff of amusement. It's been a very long time since a high command has asked for his help and actually wanted to listen. Let alone two and one being a genius. So he shrugs, "Find a place that only you know about."

The mated helms turn back to each other and the mech's antenna slowly rise as well as his spark's delight, "I know just the place."

She watches him for a hint. The white peeked helm tips the chin forward and leans in on a slightly lunged thigh, "There. Then. That moment."

Elita flushes deep and has to look away when she registers the moment he is inclined towards. She can't face him, either of the dead leaders, or anyone else. Turning to the wall she sees something tucked into the corner. A soft gasp escapes her.

Shockwave keeps his optic on her to see if she catches his hint. Obviously she has but to top it off, she has found his prize and makes a slow advance towards it.

He does turn back over his erect and protective shoulders to the construction workers, "Could I ask you to bring us two hover skids?" It takes the two workers a moment to comprehend what was said -no ASKED! It was a soft request not a hard order.

"Uh, ye-yeah, sure no problem," and for the first time in a long time, they are pleased to follow the bidding of a leader. Just before they make it to the door though, Shockwave curls a soft grip to one bicep. Hoist shivers for a moment until he sees where Shockwave is gesturing (the corner) and hears what is whispered into his audio.

Letting go of the arm, the Shockwave turns fully. It's just then that Hoist sees the normally stiff and nothing-but-professional-mech… soften. The antenna slowly recline back, the hand cups the cannoned elbow lightly, the bent knee relaxes the stance as he watches the rose femme touch the glass covering a very small object in the corner of the room.

Hoist needn't say anything more, for Shockwave wouldn't have heard him anyways. He and his teammates leave the room closing the door behind them. Hoist's spark smiles seeing that there will be compassion in this new leadership.

Shockwave softly walks over to Elita. He stops behind her and with one hand, (that's how small the case is) lifts the protective glass dome off the crystalline rose. With the light now hitting it fully, it just seems to glimmer more brightly. The outer crystal "petal"-layers are maroon with the interior ones going softer hues of violet, purple, lavender, pink, and then a pure white center.

Setting the cover to the side she asks in awe, "Is that…?"

He hums still in awe himself, "Yes, Rose of Cybertron."

"I thought they went extinct when this latest war started and we fill the atmosphere with those toxic debris making the acid rain fall and destroy the crystal's growth."

Stepping closer he smiles nuzzling one of her soft horns and slipping his arm around her waist, "So you do know your science."

Her helm grazes into his touch never letting her optics leave the miracle before them, "Of course, its about the Rose. We femmes were sure we would never receive one ever again. Did you grow this in a controlled environment?"

"No." She stills and looks up to see if he is serious. There is no mistaking that dead serious expression. He did not engineer this. Turning back to the rose she just gapes at the pure miracle. "Touch it, Elita."

She's afraid to, so he lets one skilled and master of light touch stroke the lip of one petal. A deep tenor tone reverberates off it. After his note drifts away, she touches it and a soprano's ring comes off.

A sparkling-like smile lights up her face, "Where did you find it?!"

His hand covers hers and together they stroke the rose, "There…. Just after you left." Turning away from the miracle while it's harmonic note lingers in the air, she looks up to him. That same hand that had stroked the rose now strokes one of her pearl horns in like fashion, "I was afraid I would catch you that day."

She stokes his antenna matching his caress, "I thought I would let you catch me."

"That's when I knew…"

She nods softly and leans into his chest, "… I knew I was doomed."

Continuing to stroke each other's helm points they remember that day. _Chasing those damned thieving femmes across the Goren Plains he fired on them from his aerial-tank mode. Standing on top of the flatbed fire-red truck's cache of stolen cargo, Elita fires back at him… missing. Closer he comes. Her legs wobble on the uneven terrain, and then falls. He presses on following the cargo, and she turns to hit him in the wing. Spiraling down he transforms to a kneeling crouch and fires back at the pink warrior. Then there it is. Sights locked on each other. The perfect kill shot. Muzzles perfectly still. Optics cold and hard. Antenna and horns pert and fierce. Two handed stance, one aimed up at her spark-centered chest the other aimed down at his garnet angry optic._

_And then… the muzzles lower simultaneously. Still alert and at the ready at their sides. Commanders ready to kill… or are they?_

"_Elita, what's the situation?" the sea-foam sniper radios in._

"_Commanders, do you need assistance?" a drone calls Shockwave._

_Both back up. She lets him activate his personal warp gate. He lets her retreat into the hole with her team. He fires once more and seals the cavern entrance. And there… he sees a shimmer of crystal. Walking away from the vortex, he scoops up the crystal blossom and takes it home with him._

The very same rose that grows before them now.

"We will take them there," Elita softly pats his chest. It was the moment that they knew they were connected.

* * *

~~00~~

Pushing the hover skids out to the cargo bay, Shockwave and Elita load a bare basic shuttle with its faction sigil hastily blacked out. Soundwave and Ultra Magnus are at the hangar as well. Elita asks the two while Shockwave makes sure a jamming device is activated. He wants no one finding or following them.

"Soundwave, may I borrow Lazerbeak? Ultra Magnus, I will return Roller to you, I promise. He will be your companion forever after this moment."

Soundwave guides Lazerbeak's talons from his shoulder to hold his finger bound offering out to her. Like wise, Ultra Magnus scoops Roller from his pedes and lays her into the crook of the other arm. Elita speaks to each creature kindly, "You two will be our recorded witnesses to this event. We will bring you back safe and sound to your guardians. But for now, for your protection, I need to put you into a shielded box so you will not know where you are going. Please, be kind to each other." Both Soundwave and Magnus reassure the creatures and they comply to be quarantined in carrier together.

* * *

~~0~~

The first half of the trip out to the sight is completely silent, save the hum of the run down transport. Even the creatures in their box are quiet. Neither of the new leaders say a thing too wrapped up in their thoughts.

Guilt over doing this, of course! So much they wished they could have done thing differently. Most of all, they wish Reason had prevailed. Had they failed some how in getting their leaders to hear Reason? What words could have gotten through to change this?

Finally Logic comes to pass over and ease the other emotions. It's done. It's over. Now to move forward. No, the past will not be forgotten, but nor will the future be denied.

"Did Megatron ever talk of a future?"

Shockwave has to think. He knows she isn't talking about after the Decepticons won the war and the Autobots were crushed, she means a deep long lasting future. Slowly he shakes his head. "Him?"

Sadly she shakes her head. "I think he knew he wouldn't live to see a peaceful end for himself. He kept up the leadership role for the others, but knew his fate was sealed once the Matrix came into play. Orion died…. So did Ariel."

He looks to her curiously, "And who are you now?

Her hand wraps around his on the control leaver, "Your Elita. Ariel was a secretary and Orion's peaceful lover. Elita is a leader… your bondmate. Together, you and I."

"I will not fail you," he makes it clear.

Laying her head to his shoulder she smiles, "Yes you will. I don't want perfect, Shockwave. I want real. I'm tired of having to do everything right, I want to make mistakes."

To this he has to huff a little, "I'm going to disappoint you already. It's within my nature to have to be perfect and never fail. I do not want to fail Her or you again."

Elita soothes the hand again leaning up to kiss his cheek, "Okay, but I will not hold it over you. I need a mech not a god."

For that he steals a glance down at her and flicks his antenna in a crazy angle, "Ah well, then I guess we are on the right path, for I do not see myself as a god and love the freedom this new life gave me." Elita gives his tease a giggle back, to which he gives her a light chuckle.

Settling down, they allow the rest of the journey to be in peaceful silence.

* * *

~~0~~

Soon enough they arrive at the sight. Shockwave gets the skids activated and Elita carries the creatures' carrier out. Setting them down, Elita cracks the lid, "Hey there you two. Are you alright?" Affirmative chirps and squawks come out. "Look guys this is for your protection, I want you to only record the actually burial but make sure not to show the landscape. I want no one to come here and disturb their resting place. I think we are all in agreement with that, right?" Once more the creatures acknowledge. With that, she steps aside so they can get to their positions and adjust their camera angels.

It takes a while, but Elita and Shockwave get the joint hole dug and together they lay the Prime and Warlord in side by side. Shockwave gives the motion and the creatures light up showing they are recording. Elita and Shockwave crouch down to pull the fabric away from each leader's face.

Shockwave begins, "Citizens of Cybertron, the war is over. As you can see," he flays a hand out to the flags, "Autobots and Decepticons are dead. All that is left, are Cybertronians."

With that, he digs his finger in, and pulls off a section of his shoulder plate bearing his Decepticon insignia. He lays it into the hole as well. Elita has to do a bit of cutting, but her Autobot insignia comes off her breast plate center. Yes you can see a bit of her bare protoform, just as you can with his shoulder, no one cares right now.

"The war lies buried with them. They have done their job, peace is now at hand. Please, let them rest in peace." With that he rises.

Elita rises as well and lowers her helm to pray. "Primus, please take their souls back. We will not forget what they fought for, but we will not let it go forth any more either. It's time for a new future. The past need to be buried and let go."

Rising her head, she turns to Shockwave and pulls out the Matrix, "Now Shockwave, it's time." She lays it into his hand. He swallows hard looking at it and then slowly shakes his head. "What do you mean no?"

"Think about it Elita. How many wars has Cybertron gone through? How many of the Primes have been peaceful leaders and how many have been warriors? How many have been killed by their own? I don't want them in me influence me. I know they could be good mentors, but no. I want to do this with you, not them."

"Then it's time to let the Primes rest in peace as well, is that what you are thinking?"

Shockwave nods. She folds his fingers up and lays hers on top, "Together we let them rest in peace as well." With that, they both crush the Matrix and watch the shards fall onto the shrouded bodies of the last leaders. "Rest in peace all of you. We will watch over Cybertron now. All of us."

With a soft tremble and shiver of the ground, small vents of warm (not hot) air comes up around the bodies and then, they are pulled under and the hole filled in . Cybertron has take Optimus and Megatron home. Shockwave holds onto Elita's hand as the ground settles leaving no trace of a hole ever being there.

"Lord High Protectorate," Shockwave looks down to the settling ground.

Elita smiles, "I like it. An old title that means just what it says. All of us are protectors of Cybertron and some will need to lord over certain aspects of Her needs, but one has to be the highest."

"But when we lord, we do not Lord. It just means we have a higher responsibility to see to the needs of our people and Cybertron's needs. If anyone takes this as a nobility roll, they are sadly mistaken of their duties. For a lord is to protect and guide not dominate."

He looks to Lazerbeak and Roller in turn, "And if any of your guardians abuse their power, they will hear from us. You come to ME or HER if you are being abused. There are no past titles. There are no rightful heirs to anything. There will be petitions for property. There will be a new counsel. There will be a new rule, but Cybertron comes first. Our home. Yours, mine, everyone's. It's time to come home and rebuild."

Elita nods in agreement, "Peace. All are one now. Come home." With that, they end.

Roller and Lazerbeak head back into the shuttle seeing Elita and Shockwave wrap their arms around each other and sigh. "Now comes the hard work of rebuilding from scratch."

"I guess it's a good thing you like experiments and I'm tenacious?" She buries her face into his neck.

"Elita…" he wants to chide the bad tease, but he gives up, "… never mind," and rests his helm against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elite Shocks IV  
And it begins…**

~~00~~

Arriving back home, Lazerbeak rides on Elita's shoulder while Roller stays just to Shockwave's side in a 'heel' position. Ultra Magnus meets them in the hangar upon arrival. Scratching Lazerbeak's head, Elita tells the little guy, "Go find Soundwave and get the word out. You too, Roller." With a pleasant chirp to his guardian, Roller takes off after the bird.

"Success?" Ultra Magnus asks.

Elita shivers, "Cybertron opened the ground and took them back. Creepy but fitting?"

Ultra Magnus chuckles a little, "I've seen a lot of crazy stuff in my time, this is a blessing at least. We've had word coming in from several shuttles. They are evacuating Earth as we speak. Prowl, I think, should be on the counsel but he's also asked to stay on at Earth as attaché. Soundwave is working on the link now. Elita, Chromia and Moonracer would like to see you. I think they are bit worried about your frame of mind. Sorry Shockwave," the general shrugs slightly.

Shockwave rubs the back of his helm, "Well, after this news feed goes out I'm sure a few of my former colleges are going to be asking the same of me."

Magnus chuckles lightly, "Quite honestly I was a bit worried for you myself." Shockwave stares at the General. "Please take this in the most sincere way possible. I didn't know you knew amorous emotions again."

Shockwave blanches for a moment and then slips his hand into Elita, "Neither did I," he mumbles. Elita looks up at him and blinks. She's the first one to set off such emotions in him? He coughs and rights himself, "Right. There is work to be had. Elita, I believe you have friends looking for you." He squeezes her hand and then turns to Magnus, "Guess we better check in with Soundwave, hum?"

"Of course."

Shockwave turns back to her and smiles, "I will make sure all the lines have been unjammed so that communication can run free among all our people."

"I'll send Firestar in to help with communications. There's going to be too much for Soundwave to handle alone."

Ultra Magnus nods, "I'll add in a Wrecker. Shockwave, Motormaster has arrived as well as Slipstream. They are waiting for you in the main room. They refused to speak with me."

"Oh boy, here it comes," the pink commander huffs.

Shockwave smirks, "It will be fine. Go." Then turns to the larger bot, "General, show me to them."

Elita drops to her wheels and heads outside to meet her former teammates. On the way to the main room, Ultra Magnus fills Shockwave in on the four shuttles that are already enroute. He also informs him of the contact he has made with the several neutral clusters they all knew were living peacefully on Cybertron.

When they arrive at the main room, Motormaster and Slipstream aren't just waiting, they have their arms around each other in the most comforting of ways. Shockwave grasps Ultra Magnus' elbow holding him back to give the couple a moment. Ever so sweetly, Motormaster is leaning over the light Seeker femme and kissing her optics. "Shh, 'Stream it will be fine."

That's when Shockwave clears his throat and the couple leap back from each other to a more respectful stance of the approaching senior officers. Lightly shaking his helm, the purple officer lets it be known he doesn't care about what he saw. Therefore, the purple and black truck-mech curls his hand around his Sweetspark's.

"Hello Motormaster, Slipstream. How can I help?" Shockwave begins.

"I hear you are looking for officers. We came to apply."

Shockwave shakes his head, "You've been mistaken. Not officers. We need advisors or counsel members. This is no longer a war so we don't need soldiers."

Motormaster politely holds a dark hand out to Ultra Magnus emphasizing his point, "General." Ultra Magnus can't blame the mech for the confusion or feeling of underhandedness at play.

Shockwave nods, "Good point. Yes, we will need a protection force, but that is their job. It's not to control the citizens, but to protect them."

The purple and black arm slips around the light turquoise femme flyer's waist. "I have a lot to protect as well."

Slipstream then offers, "My brother is dead. Thundercracker would like to return to Vos and see to Her revival. He said he just can't handle a counsel chamber again. The memory of the corruption is just too much to handle again and he has missed Vos so much. He felt he owned his home his attention. Thundercracker ask me to deliver his wishes."

Respectfully Magus and Shockwave nod to the need to go home and start with a small rebuilding project. "Understood."

"I, on the other hand, am at your disposal as well as it does not interfere with us and our family we plan to have," Slipstream looks up to her secret mate.

Hearing this, Shockwave turns to the General of Cybertron to make the decision. He has to admit, Motormaster does have his honor and dignity. Thrusting a old warrior's hand out, he sighs, "I'm getting too old for this shit, it's nice to have some fresh metal around."

The other truck can't help but chuckle and take the offered hand, "Do you want to retire?" That does perk the snowy antenna.

Ultra Magnus shakes the hand but faces Shockwave's worried expression, "Eventually, but not until I see a firm new foundation for Cybertron." Shockwave relaxes a little bit and so the royal blue mech turns back to the fellow truck. "Springer is seeing to the Wreckers at this time and making preparations for incoming shuttles if your Combaticons would like to join."

Motormaster nods, "I will inform them." Slipstream nods that she will be fine for him to leave. Magnus gives Motormaster his signal band so he can check in with him directly. As the combiner leader turns to head out, he raises a finger and points out, "Who was that Autobot Pacifist? The medic?"

"First Aide?" Magnus asks.

"Yes, that one. I really think we need a medic at the table and a pacifist would be very good. Any one who can defend their comrades and teammates in a battle with their own morals, I am will to give my seat up to."

Shockwave agrees, "Point well taken. We will contact him and see if he is interested." With a dip of his helm in respect, not a regal bow, heads out.

Slipstream turns to Shockwave, "Where else do you need assistance?" He gives her a precise list of things he and Elita had discussed on the return trip. She nods adding in a few more ideas then sets to work in assembling the conference room and making an itinerary for the first meeting.

* * *

~~0~~

Elita finds many of her femmes with the Wreckers, but not the one she was hoping to find. A bit disappointed, she approaches Moonracer and Firestar. Both gape and hug her tightly. "We can't believe what we just heard! Are you SERIOUS? The war is over?"

The pink commander nods then points to Firestar, "I need you to go to Shockwave's tower and meet directly with Soundwave. He has a vital broadcast that needs to be sent on all bands and channels. He could use your help. Please, go now, it is imperative." Firestar doesn't ask twice and dashes off.

Together, Moonracer and Elita go to the gathering supplies the femmes had acquired. Listening to Springer, it looks like her femme's will be in good hands under his leadership.

Springer watches Firestar take off and is very careful in giving his report. Yes, he has always respected the femmes, but if what Ultra Magnus told him true: Elita saw the death of both leaders at a cease-fire meeting? What the hell happened?!

"Springer?" Elita breaks into his thoughts.

"Um, yes Ma'am."

"Top priority is to get your spark bound to Arcee's. You hear me soldier?" Still he gulps. "No more excuses. You knuckle down and ask her before the rest of those shuttles full of mechs come home and make her an offer."

He tries to apologize for Optimus leaving her in the cold (yes he knows her pain) but her hand comes to his lips, "Shh. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. You need to make plans for your future. Long term plans for battle plans are no longer needed. We are all rebuilding and starting anew."

He looks at her in a new light. She seems… happy? Peaceful even. How can she be happy when her former lover has just been slaughtered at a peace treaty table no less?

She cuts those thoughts off too. "Springer, here's a list of what we need to get done." After he gives it a brief read, he silently nods and walks away to comply.

Elita looks over the rest of the group and gets them situated too. It's going well. Hopefully it is going well for Shockwave, too.

* * *

~~00~~

By the time Elita finally turns towards The Tower, she's feeling the weight of new leadership upon her. No, not her; them. For now she can feel him too in her spark. Every moment of drawing closer to him, her spark is happier and happier fueling her speed to his side. Never has she wanted to be within this tower more than ever.

For in the past, it had been a torture chamber because every time she left, it tore her apart to be alone again. It had been a bit exciting never knowing what she was walking into, but knowing what she had left was brutally painful: the unobtainable and the loneliness. Now, she wants to be within it's walls more than ever and the sanctity it means as well.

::Third floor from the top, Elita:: She gets his call. He must feel her excitement within his own spark. This is a room she doesn't remember every being in, but then again, there's a lot of this tower she has not seen.

Leaping to her bi-pede mode, she dashes for the elevator. She's not trying to be rude, but she doesn't say a word to any of the other bots or droids as she passes them. They don't say anything either to the pink blur going by.

At the designated floor, the doors part and she steps out.

Naked violet arms wrap around her waist and a hot breath sears her neck from behind, "You will not leave again!" She turns into his hungry kiss. Both sets of hands are furious and aggressively ripping and yanking pieces of their armor aside.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she bites him flinging his aft plate off.

"My tower, MY rules!" He tries to dominate the situation, but fails miserably when she digs her fingers beneath his cod but doesn't remove it. His cable is thumping painfully against the hard casing and her greedy paw. "Bitch!"

It's not a real fight, but a reminder to how they first began their encounters.

She laughs until his own hand reaches under and pinches her nipple right back. Then to be devious, lightly twists it in his fingers. He cants his helm to tease her further. For that, she jams her finger to twist like wise against his spike head. "Hum?"

"Enough of the games!" He rips the pink chest plate across the room. This time the wrestling bodies scrabble as last bits of armor get cast aside. And then they stand back panting, admiring each other's naked forms. They are mates not enemies…. And laugh. Some things just won't change.

He takes a moment to give a deep sigh and points, "Look."

Elita does, and her jaw drops. "They got it done while we were…."

"While we were working, yes, they did. And if they are this efficient with a rush task and yet personal task, I think it may be a good sign of the support we can count on."

Elita comes closer to the large berth with a head and foot board made from the treaty table they bonded on. Engraved to the headboard is Cybertron's blooming rose with their glyphs merged to make the central piece of the bud. Climbing to the berth, her fingers trace the engraving. Shockwave comes up behind her and places a kiss to her shoulder. "To our new hope."

She reaches back and cups an antenna, "No, this is us. You and I not Cybertron."

With that, she turns fully and loops her arms around his neck. "If this is love that I feel with you, I want it forever."

"If this is love, I'm glad I waited to give myself into full abandonment," and cups her helm to lead her kisses where they will light his deepest needs…

….. Shockwave his holding her pearl white thighs to his deep violet hips and rocks forward. He lets that bio-lit spike sink deep into his mate. He moans to actually having a haven for his body to pleasure with forever.

She lets one snowy hand slip down from her rose and gold trimmed horn. Trailing it down her pearl throat, past the erect black tips on her rounding mounds, it continues down her central line to …

He gasps feeling her two fingers V around his plunging spike. Not just to adding to the feeling of delving into her wet opening, but damn that memory of when he made her feel them joining for the first time on the balcony! His hardened rubber-like spike keeps rocking and reaching into the far back making her arch and croon crying out his name. Clearly he is hitting something for her fingers are becoming coated in her silvery cum that becomes white with froth in his agitation. Feeling him tensing up and that swell to his chest, it's clear something is changing in him.

"Oh Primus Elita!"

The trusts become harder but he's afraid of crushing her hand still down there between them, so he clinches down on her hips with his hands. The crest is coming closer and she curls her fingers inside, making him choke and release.

"ELITA! What are you doing?!" the hips hitch forward with each launch of trans-fluid.

"Stay in there," she orders. With an order like that, he just HAS to know what she is going to do.

"OHH!" He gasps again.

Her fingers are stroking his spike still inside her own port. Digging deeper, he feels her searching for something. Slowly, for her not to know, he pulls back a little and gapes again as she swirls around the head.

"You like that?" He finds himself purring.

"Mmm, yeah. Come on Shockwave, feel it. Feel us joined." Careful of her rubbery black gasket like port lips, slides his fingers in from underneath. Yes his spike is deflating a little, but still it's a snug fit. He can feel her frame structure surrounded by the soft wet pliable port. Most certainly he doesn't want to hurt her in the exploration. It's wet, warm, scented of their love making, and… safe. Not just their bodies, but each other. She looks up and catches his optic. He pulls his spike out completely and together they finger-play within their joined personal fluids inside her.

"Have you ever done this before?" He is sincere in his question and enjoying the soft feeling of her lovely port all wet by their lovemaking.

Tossing her head to the side, she's afraid to hurt him with her answer. She's afraid she will be sickened by her answer.

"Elita, I'm not a fool, after all you were mated before. But it is just a question of curiosity, noting more."

She pushes his hand away and rolls to a sitting position ready to get off the berth, but a hand slips round her trim waist as he slides to his side nuzzling into her lower spine. He is silently begging her not to run. "Did I hurt you?"

Her head shakes. His soft finger tips caress her belly laying warm kisses against her back. "Did he hurt you?"

Once more her head shakes, but more slowly this time. She maybe facing the wall but she is miles away in another life time. He will not push but does continue his caresses.

"How many have there been for you?" She finally asks. His caresses still and his helm pulls away from her waist. That does make her turn.

The stump is under his nape, staring at the ceiling he groans, "More than some would expect from a nerdy scientist, but not like other commanders within our ranks." His hand pulls away from her to cover his heating face. "I'm willing to talk about this if you are but you have to lay with me."

Elita looks down on her past adversary. Damn he has a very desirable body. Peeking through his fingers, he watches her, "What?"

The pearl and soft pink femme makes her way on all fours and settles between his gorgeous strong thighs. Raising his helm, he shoves some pillows under it so he can look down to her actions. A pointer finger from each hand starts at his spike base and traces the ribbon thin tattooed line out and over his pelvic joint and as far as she can around his back. "How many of my femmes?"

"Only you."

She watches him to find the truth then gives a bit of her own information. "He was the only one."

That does make him blink, then confess. "A drunken lab assistant in my early days at the science lab was my first after the surgery. She thought she was taking advantage of an emotionless empurata. I didn't see the need to correct her," he finishes with a shrug.

"But you knew there was no future with her?"

"Elita, there was no future for any of us victims of Shadowplay. I was made an example of. I wasn't supposed to be anything more than a dull drone. A cold sparked bastard. A machine."

"Shockwave, I-"

"Don't you DARE patronize me!" He rises and snarls in her face. Slamming his fist to his spark he nearly roars, "I am a citizen of Cybertron! I have rights and by my rights-" He just grunts off then end of his tirade.

Elita snaps back. "And by my rights I didn't need to be an elite whore either! I escaped my glided cage and ran to the docks to earn my own way! I have a processor, and I used it! And by Primus I saved my femme friends while my lover ran off to plead for our rights to choose who we bond to-"

Shockwave reaches to cup her face but she holds a hand up to calmly bat back his words, "Do no patronize me either. I led, I protected, I survived." Then she presses her palm to his and laces their fingers, "We did it, didn't we? During the war we didn't patronize each other, did we?"

"No, we didn't. We survived because we are strong willed."

"We chose to be bondmates."

"Come here," he scoots back to recline against the head board. Elita grabs the silken sheet and crawls into his lap to tuck her helm into the crook of his throat. With a wave of his hands, the lights die.

The security glass doors are open to his private balcony allowing the breeze to flow over their sheet clad bodies. The very balcony he first took her on, she now realizes. The one where he knew for sure he had a deeper connection with someone far out of his reach and one outside of his own faction. The balcony where he decided he needed this war to end while his proud leader took credit for all the work the Guardian and Femme Commander had protected against other alien species.

"Shockwave, he was too big for me," she whispers a confession.

"What do you mean?" his optic is locked on the twin moons coming close enough as if to hold each other.

"There's a lot I mean, but here's an example." He squeaks to the unexpected hand wrap around his limp spike. "Sorry."

"Oh -alk- no, uh that's fine. Y-you were saying?" His breath hitches. Of all the times he and Elita used to lay on a make shift berth, or floor, or even his monitoring chair, they never talked about such intimate things. They may have been touching, but now they are cuddling. At the time it was mostly just feeling of joint abandonment by disconnected leaders. It was nothing personal, so they kept telling themselves.

Now, they don't have to try fooling even themselves any more. It's absolutely comforting to snuggle like this and talk about such things like mates should do. Something he would read about or witness in others but never thought he would ever be privileged to obtain himself. Someone who understands him. A compli-mate to his life.

"What do you mean?" He gives a calm voice while stroking her back with a stump. He wants to continue opening up to each other.

Her thumb toys with the head of his spike, "As much as mechs may believe a femme likes a huge cock, no." Rolling her cheek, her lips grasp and suckle on a neck cable making his whole frame shiver. "It hurts. And it's frustrating when you can't take in the whole thing and satisfy your lover. More frustrating, is that he is too broad to ease itches."

Shockwave's processor take a few minutes to wrestle with those thoughts and images while she toys with his own spike. Her body slithers down and licks his cable again making him shiver once more. "E-Elita are we supposed to be having a conversation because I'm loosing it here."

Her innocent optic rolls up to catch his ruby one turning gold in the soft moonlight, "Shockwave when you asked me to suck you off the first time, have you any idea how excited I was to be able to swallow it whole and savor one in my mouth without aching?"

The antenna pitch forward. That was so not what he expected to hear. She swallows him and he stiffens digging his claw around her wrist. "Shockwave have you any idea what it has been like to have nodes in the back unreached and unsatisfied?"

"Needs unsatisfied, oh yes. Nodes not hit, uuuuh …..yeah."

Elita lets the luscious spike pop from her mouth and looks up to him, but his optic has closed off and lulled his helm aside. Elita smirks, oh wow has Primus got a wicked sense of humor. She looks at her finger and then the splayed mech thighs below her. Giving it a nice silent wet slathering from her mouth, she then -

"OH SHIT!" It wasn't just a gasp of shock. It is followed up by a heady long moan and then… "Please…" he whines out.

She smiles. Ah the submissive side of him. Just as he had fingered her into overload in their earlier tryst days, she drags him down and…. "Nuh, Elita, harder! I'm a mech, harder please!"

Still those nodes aren't hit, but it's definitely a set of play he's not had in a long long time. And the kink of unexpectation. Arching his back the spike goes fully erect. Elita takes it in and continues her exploration of his aft port. He screams to the dual assault/pleasure he just knows he is going to love being bonded to one who knows how to meet his submissive and dominate needs. He only wishes that-

"AHHHH," she bites down and rams in hard shoving his thought aside. The optic flares on bright and he seethes, "You be careful with that or it won't be doing anything for you ever again." She blinks her optics like some innocent virgin. He glowers, "Ohhhh no you don't!"

With a squeak in the dark room, Elita finds herself thrown to her back and a pair of fingers jammed in her own wet port, "Two can play this game!"

"Is that a challenge?"

From his 69 position over her port he twerps his antenna and thrusts his hand. Wrapping one hand around his spike, shoves it out of her line of sight and plunges her other hand into his aft. He bites down on his growl but still a sound of frustration comes out. He thrusts back, and dips his aft.

Plunging and feeling each other's ports, the cream of delight comes out further. The other question is who is going to keen first? Soon the moans are in tandem along with the curling and writhing pelvises on those slicked fingers.

Shockwave throws his helm back and he lets himself go, launching his mechly fluid over her chest. Elita makes the spike point down and swirls it through it's own fluids.

Rather proudly she smiles at the mess they have made. "Shockwave, this is going to be a beautiful thing we have."

He's panting as he sliding down to the berth, on his side to rest his tired off lined optic on her thigh, "Hum?"

She giggle lightly still caressing his sweating body. "Oh yes, we are going to have a good time."

"I'm really sorry, but I'm beat and we still have that meeting tomorrow that I'm a bit nervous about. I just can't think any longer. I think I've abstained for too long."

The baby soft hand caresses over his taught aft a strong thigh, "Go ahead and sleep, lover."

"Mm-hum," he's slipping away.

It has been a wild day. Most certainly when he awoke this morning, he never expected to assassinate his leader, bond with his greatest adversary, bury both of their leaders and set the foundation of a new government! To finish off the day with two more powerful overloads? Wow. Exhaustion is only the simple term his body is feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Elite Shocks V**

~~00~~

Feeling something move against him, Shockwave comes to life. Slowly his optic comes online, and he sees a black starburst. What? He blinks and stares again. Yeah, that what he sees; a black starburst. That just doesn't seem possible. Then it moves away joined with the sound of a femme voice moaning, "Please… not again…."

That does bring him to rotate his helm and take in his surroundings. Yes this is his berth room in his Tarn Tower. The soft morning breeze along with the breaking sunlight across his berth makes this more real. But the moaning body beside him? Slowly he rises and looks.

Naked Commander Elita One is in his berth wriggling in a nightmare beside him.

"Please Shockwave don't… leave me…"

His spark clenches down in her pain. He lets his naked stump rub her side lightly. Her breath seems to calm as does her body's tension drift away. A beam of sunlight moves and strikes the black piece of her pelvic crotch. There! The black starburst!

The scientist in him leans forward and just has to examine it closer. Ever so carefully so not to let his movements disturb her rest, he brings his optic closer to the star. At first it looks just like a white and black tattoo, but no… those white streaks are not paint or burn marks. They are scars. That whole star is a scar touched up by tattoo paint. Someone was good, but he is a scientist after all and there, he can see which is scarred protoform and what is paint. Something was removed? In this area? No… OH NO!

He juts his head up and looks her body over carefully. Now his spark is racing as he takes it all in: the slightly broader hips, the slightly broader shoulders, the horns normally reserved for elite mechs. She is not a mech. He is not a femme. Elita is one of the extremely rare 'misfits' 'genetic anomalies' crudely call 'freaks of nature'… hermaphrodite!

He sits up and leans his back to the foot board of their berth. He rests his chin on a lone bent knee while the single hand caresses her calf. It would explain many things that make her unique and a formidable foe and willing to sexually-attack him like she did last night! But that is not what really interests him. The question he really has, it how does she (or he) see themself? And more importantly, who did this to Elita's body? Did she or did they? Or did she do it for HIM only to have him abandon her afterwards?!

Shockwave's fist clenches feeling the need to dig up that good for nothing pompous aft and beat the shit out of him again for-

"Morning," the groggy voice says at his pedes, "You already this tense about the meeting? Not a good sign."

Shockwave blinks to look at the being before him. Knowing the truth to her genetics but not her situation his processor is left scrambling for something to say. It doesn't help that she's just reminded him of the monumental task set before them today. He is going to need her more than ever and yet… does he really know her?

No! Wait! If anything, she is the perfect compliment to him. After all, he too was surgically altered to comply with 'normalcy' and the chosen direction of their Cybertron.

A lit of hope comes to him and he begins to chuckle. Oh Primus how the universe has turned upside down and inside out! His head lays back against the footboard post and he laughs at the insanity and beauty of it all.

He is the dominate in this new government and yet he would like nothing better than to have someone dominate him on the berth! Someone to take over his body and press him down filling him with their needs.

Everyone has seen him as this narrow minded mech who obeyed Megatron like a lap dog and yet he's had to fight for his fucking right to be himself again. And yet the oxymoron to it all is that he likes being pressed down and consumed in pleasurable sex.

He has no problem taking another in his right to be taken seriously as a true mech, but damn. When he captured Elita the first time and had her sucking his very mech fluid off, it was both him making her do it and him letting someone take his body in pleasure.

"Shockwave, you have me a bit worried here. Are you cracking up on me?" The former pink commander sits up and grips his knees. She really sounds a little afraid.

So badly he wants to ask her what happened to her own spike, but he knows that is not pertinent at this time nor does it really matter in the long run either. What does matter is what else is she hiding and will she ever feel able to tell him the truth?

A lone hand lays over hers, "Elita, I -"

A knock on the door interrupts the question. Elita pats his leg and rises, tugging one sheet off the berth and throwing around herself as a sarong. She touches the panel in the door and the one way glass shows Soundwave outside the door with a tray of breakfast. She turns back to her mate, "It's Soundwave with breakfast."

Shockwave quickly pulls the other covering over his lap and turns to the sound of the berth room door opening. Soundwave enters light-stepped and sets the tray down on the table. Not only is it nourishment, but also a couple data pads. "Sorry to wake you this early. I'm sure you had… other plans."

Elita giggles lightly and Shockwave cants his antenna just to tease the mech into explaining that comment. Wisely, the blue one doesn't fall for it, and sticks to his task. "You have a couple hours and then they will be waiting for you in the planning room. If you're late, explain it yourself." He chucks his helm back to the earlier tease.

Elita laughs and Shockwave chuckles to the loose bond this group has formed. Soundwave shrugs and heads back to the door. "Firestar and I were up all night taking in the messages from your broadcast. I'm shutting down for a bit before this meeting. You two are on your own."

Elita holds the door for him and watches him slump down the hall to the officer's quarters. The mech does look beat. Quite honestly, this change hasn't been any easier on the remaining officers and it may not get any better once the bots start returning home in massive waves.

Elita leans back against the closed door and looks to her unarmored mate, "So what did Megatron pay you to bump him off?"

Shockwave once more chuckles, then leans forward. Elbows on knees, rests his face on the stump and rubs an antenna with the hand and sighs heavily. "Oh shit what have we done?"

Elita strides over and settles her knees beside his fabric covered ankles. Leaning in more, he buries his unique helm into his covered knees just trying not to go over this once more. He only wanted his freedom not the mantel of leadership. She lets her hands kneed into his neck and shoulders and ease the oncoming tension.

"You were going to ask me something before breakfast arrived. What was it?"

He shrugs, "I don't remember."

For that she slaps his back. That jerks his helm back up with a nasty glare. Even uglier is the scowl she has for him, "I don't mind you having your secrets, for I have mine too, but don't you DARE lie to me!"

Both are panting. Hurting. A thousand questions but…

He takes her hand and pulls it to his face for a kiss. The antenna fall back into relaxed repose while kissing her hand more softly. Her thumb joins the caresses accepting his silent apology.

"Let me try again… not now. It will wait. I don't think I could handle the answer right now anyways."

For that, she kisses his forehelm and sighs, "Alright. Save your question, but we really do need to eat and go over those notes our team took so much time to prepare for us."

He doesn't let go as she pulls away, "I want you to join me in my haven of refuge first." She looks to his berth but his soft amused huff makes her look back to her mate. "No, not here."

With that, he pushes the fabric aside and pulls her hand with him. First they close the balcony doors then he backs up pulling her into his private bath. A huge tub with a large broad shower head directly over the top. "I come here when I feel I'm coming to my end. I come here to wash away my fears, my pains, and my unreal dreams."

"Me?"

"Yes, even you. Most certainly you."

Watching him touch the controls, the hot water rains down on them, "Did it work?"

He laughs again and pulls her close, "You tell me."

Softly her hand starts at his belly and slides up over that spark centered chest to softly grip his throat, "I had you didn't I?"

His hand follows likewise and grips hers back, "I could not figure out why."

She tightens down and he imps into the pleasant feeling of someone pinning him to the glass blocked wall. "Do you want to be dominated, Shockwave?"

He grips her just as tightly even though his knees buckle a little to her touch, "Sometimes. What of you Elita?"

"I though I had to be submissive to be a real femme…" His optic goes wide glancing down to her black starburst again. Her hand slips up jamming his chin thus making him look her in the optic, "No, I don't have to be submissive to be someone. I can be dominate." Just for that, yanks his spike and he chokes. "I have you by the leash."

His head clunks back against the window-wall and his body moans to her aggressiveness. Once more, his body caves to her. This time though, on his knees within his own shower, one of her hands pumping his spike, her second hand buried into his port. He notices this time, her pelvis is grinding into his back. Oh, so she does still have stimulation there! But that thought flits swiftly away when she bites down on his shoulder blade and making his spike him fire off again.

A welcomed overload for both. Both roll back and sink to their afts letting the water wash away scents of their actions.

"Sorry if I was a bit rough there," she winces.

"It's fine, I like it rough."

"Yeah but you'll be sitting all day."

"Damn, didn't think of that," he huffs and now squirms a little.

"Neither did I," she winces. He chuckles and takes her hand to wash off his port fluids. "To answer your question, no, Orion didn't let me do this to him. Thank you?"

Shockwave leans into her and kisses her warmly, tasting her lips, "Um, no. Thank YOU."

"You really like that, don't you?"

He nods although flushing. He sees her biting her lip but doesn't press the issue. Instead, he grabs the washer and finishes what she had begun on him. He takes time over the starburst. Out of the corner of his optic, he notices her helm fall back and jaw slacken. Sensation is still there. It just now a question, why. No, he knows WHY, but, who?

The water begins to turn cold and they know it's time to face the day. He reaches up and shuts off the water. Cupping her chin, he narrows his optic at her. "We are partners. Out there we stand as one, side by side. In here, you have full rein of my body and these quarters are for you as well and me."

Elita holds his chin likewise, "You are not a damaged mech and I will not let you treat yourself as one, understood?"

"Understood."

"Good, now get that lovely aft of yours in gear. We have work to do." She taps him lightly on his aft cheek.

Just for that, he rises and throws her over his shoulder, slapping her aft right back. From her vantage point, she cracks him one good! A snarl comes out and he pinches. Taking her into the berth room, he tosses her down to the berth.

"Have you had enough?" He is honestly asking but then again teasing.

"Can you…?" she sincerely asks.

To her complete surprise he falls to the berth on his back and moans, "You are going to be the death of me by sex. Not that I'm complaining, mind you!" it's a funny way to bring their wake-up conversation back around. Elita grabs her stomach and rolls in laughter lighting his own tired mechly laugh.

* * *

~~0~~

Breakfast is professional and back in their armor as they go over the data pads. Every now and then they point something out to the other and jot down their own notes. On and on this goes until another knock at the main door is heard.

"Any bot decent in there?"

Shockwave's antenna perk up watching Elita nearly flip out of her chair and rip the door open to see: "CHROMIA!"

The purple mech rises seeing the heavily armored red mech behind the dusky blue one. He had been told THAT bot was dead!

"He treat'n you alright?" the red one snarls.

Elita nods to Ironhide and tries to usher them in, but they both hold up their hands, "No, it's time. We will be your sentries along with Thundercracker and Motormaster."

Shockwave gathers the data pads and heads over to the door. Ironhide thrusts into Shockwave's face, "Optimus was my best friend. You break Elita's spark, no one will ever find your body either."

Elita chastises him, but Shockwave only states clearly, "Understood. Shall we go."

"I don't trust you." Ironhide doesn't budge.

"That's fine. I don't need you to. What I do need from you is to allow Elita to do her job. Let's go." And puts a hand out in the direction of the conference room.

Ironhide takes the lead, Shockwave and Elita side by side (not touching with arms full of data pads) and Chromia in the rear. Coming around the corner, they add Thundercracker and Motormaster to the right and left.

It's a silent walk except for the sound of pedes striking the floor in an almost joint military walk. Shockwave's antenna quirk to the sound: unity, he likes it.

Motormaster and Ironhide open the doors. Chromia and Thundercracker enter with the new leaders. Inside the room everyone is standing around for they have no idea where to sit. One spot holds a monitor with Prowl on it talking to Ultra Magnus who is leaning into the frame.

Seeing the new leaders enter, they all pull to military 'hut', some even giving the Decepticon salute. Elita and Shockwave wave that all away and take their seats. Shockwave to the north, Elita to the south of the octagon table. Magnus takes the east and Soundwave the west. Slipstream takes the north west, Prowl at the south east with Mirage. That leaves two more places. First Aide takes the southwest thus Dreadwing the northeast.

Shockwave begins. "Have you all seen the broadcast?" Everyone nods. "I know there are going to be a lot of questions, but let me start, alright?" They all nod again. "I will not discuss the death of Megatron or Optimus. It is irreverent at this point. The point of this meeting is to establish a new government or at least, prepare for the return of her citizens. Thundercracker has already decided to return to Vos and help with their rebuild."

Elita raises her hand to interject and he nods for her to take the floor. "I need to ask this. We are honored you all came to try helping, but I want to make this clear. If any of you feel this is not your calling or you just can't handle it any more, please, you don't have to be here. This is not a life time position. This should not be a sentence. These positions will not be inherited."

Everyone looks to Mirage. The noble who defied the rest of the royal elite's exodus and stayed to join a faction to fight for his home. He doesn't like the way they are all looking at him and he raises his hands in defense, "Look, I came to see how I can help with financial issues. We are going to need a base of currency, trade, and transactions. Give me a berth, a warm shower, and a desk and I'm happy. I don't even care if the room has windows or other occupants as long as it's not bars. Deal?"

Everyone laughs to the tension being shoved under the table and out of the way. Shockwave continues, "Ultra Magnus is going to take the position of protection of our citizens. Military or law enforcement how ever you see it. Law and order. Basics for now. Anyone caught beating up another are to be held until we have a chance to deal with them."

Silently the nod goes around.

"First Aide, we need some kind of medical order and distribution," Elita adds.

"If I can have all incoming medic contact me, I can get them placed where most needed."

Ultra Magnus makes note on the data pad before him that Slipstream had already set out. Lazerbeak, on Soundwave's shoulder is playing the part of court reporter. On and on the meeting goes.

Elita can't help but notice her mate becoming agitated. Twitchy almost. Her hand raises and she smiles, "I think we need a break. Let's take thirty and meet back here."

Once the room clears and Elita shoos the body guards out as well. Shockwave goes over the wall a few steps back, presses his stump to it and bows his helm, then groans. Elita strides up to her mate and pops the catches to his back plate, which releases another moan when her hands find his sore spot and digs in. "Sorry."

"Uh, you stop and you will be!" She can laugh to that and presses in as he presses on. "This is going far better then I thought, but damn we have a long road ahead of us."

"But we aren't alone. Shockwave, it's not your responsibility to handle all of this."

"Elita," he huffs, "I'm not."

"Just making sure," she apologizes.

"Come here." He turns to rest the flat of his back to the wall and pull her against himself trapping her in his arms looped around her waist. "I know this is going to be a fine line we walk together. You are used to being in control and directing your femmes. I am used to being alone and taking care of myself. We are going to drive each other crazy and possibly want to kill each other, for it is within our nature, but we will survive. I have faith. You don't have to look after me all the time, I'm not that hopeless."

She plunks her face to his chest, "And I'm going to need you at times to reassure me that we are going to make it and not get lost in the politics."

Oh now he understands. It's not just that she is trying to reassure him, it's that she is trying to shore up her own courage as well. His hand rubs up and down her back. Now is not the time to say a thing. Just to recharge them with physical comfort both have come to need from each other.

It's unknown how long the recent mates just reclined against the wall holding each other, until a voice breaks in, "Is there something else you need to tell us?"

Shockwave and Elita continue to hold each other, but turn their helms to the room of returning council members. Elita softly cusses then presses on, "By the way, Shockwave and I are sparkmates."

"For how long? You have been trapped on this planet alone for a long time. So for how long have you two been having a tryst?" Slipstream taps her foot in demand of further information about this government overthrow she just walked into and joined.


	6. Chapter 6

Elite Shocks 6

Whatever the itinerary had planned is set aside to handle Slipstream's questions.

"What really happened to Megatron and Optimus?"

Soundwave takes his seat casually. "They died."

Slipstream glares at him. "How can you say that so easily? Were you in on it, too?"

Ultra Magnus nudges past her and takes his seat across from Soundwave. "No, he was not, nor was I."

Prowl growls from the monitor, "But you support him? You support them?"

"Yes, I do." the blue mechs answer in unison.

First Aide resumes his seat and gestures for the others to take their's as well. He wants to get on with planning for New Cybertron, not beat the dead further into the ground.

"Why?" Prowl is demanding an answer and continuing to stall the proceedings. "How do you know he hasn't used his cortical patch on her and brainwashed her?!"

"How do you know Elita hasn't used her special ability and manipulated him? After all, if Shadowplay could alter him once, then how easily would it be to do it again?" Slipstream snaps back refusing to sit at such a meeting.

It sends chills down both of their backs that they are actually in agreement that something stinks here.

Silently seething, Elita helps Shockwave get his back plate on and then takes her seat as well. As much as she would like to feel their hands connected during this time, they must be able to stand apart on a united front. Thank goodness they are bonded, for their sparks are pulsing support to each other and also letting the other know they are worried for the new war that could start at this very table at any moment.

Shockwave finally speaks. It's so soft that he has to repeat it when the table falls respectfully quiet. Whether it be out of respect or curiosity, everyone wants to hear what he has to say after being accused of so much. "Elita and I have been here with Ultra Magnus trying to protect Cybertron for eons."

Elita continues. "For a long time I thought Shockwave was an enemy to Cybertron."

First Aide looks to Shockwave, "Guardian of Cybertron, that's what Megatron called you right?"

"Indeed."

Prowl snarls to Ultra Magnus again. "They destroyed the Matrix. Together!"

Magnus takes a deep sigh and then gives his own opinion. "I am an old mech. Kup and I have seen a lot. This isn't our first war. This is not my first 'new council' table I have sat at, either. But this is a very different one. This one is being lead by bonded Cybertronians, not ghosts or factions."

"'Those who do not remember the past are doomed to repeat it', I quote," Prowl reminds.

Dreadwing speaks up for the first time in a long time. "Elita, tell me what you and Shockwave can give us that the past Primes, Warlords, and councils could not?"

She turns to him and lays a hand to his wrist. "You, Dreadwing. What do you want for your future. This is a chance for you to bring to the table your ideas."

Dreadwing turns to Shockwave, "I did like what Senator Shockwave was doing with equal education before someone cut his life apart."

Shockwave's helm bows and his cheeks actually tinge. Mirage smiles sweetly. "You know, Dreadwing, I agree with you there."

Slipstream looks to Prowl and then between Dreadwing and Mirage. She finds a smile coming across her face. "I can't believe I was in agreement with Prowl about something," she thumbs to the monitor.  
"Excuse me?!" Prowl gasps.

"I agreed with you that these two have to be out of their minds to try taking over Optimus and Megatron's leadership." She shakes her head and then takes her seat at the table.

Everyone chuckles to that except Prowl. "I find nothing amusing about the death of two faction leaders and then finding out that behind their backs their loyal soldiers were cavorting possibly even plotting their execution!"

"Execution!" Shockwave growls. "What do you call what this war has done to Cybertron? I call it abuse! Abused and tossed aside while others went on to greener pastures to continue forgotten grudges. Meanwhile those of us still at home tried to put her back together. NOW, Elita, Ultra Magnus, Soundwave and the rest of us are trying to figure out a way to patch up and repair the damage we all did to our home."

He shoves back from his chair and snarls into the screen, "If you are a better leader then do it now. But I sure as Pit didn't see you doing anything to help Cybertron while you were off on lush Earth consuming healthy Energon. I sure as Pit didn't see you doing anything to help your own faction members left behind or even convince someone to take care of their beloved mate. I vow that I will!"

With that, he steps over to Elita and lifts her chin ever so delicately. "I need a break. I'm going to check on the Energon processor repairs for the refugees. If you need me, page me." With that, he gives her a very warm near passionate kiss and then leaves the room.

It takes a few moments for Elita's cheeks to cool back down, but then she turns back to the itinerary. "So, Dreadwing, do you want to stay here in Tarn to help us on the council or do you want to help with the rebuild of the schools?"

He swallows down the sweetness he just saw Shockwave express and clears his throat. "Maybe I can get together with Perceptor and we can make plans for an educational system?"

Elita turns to the others at the table. "Anything anybody wants to add about education?"

Ultra Magnus raises his hand, "We might want to consult Shockwave on this as well. He still might have some pre-empurata ideas."

Dreadwing makes a note and then the meeting carries on until the bots bodies are getting tired of sitting for too long. Long lists of thing to check on and look into are well established.

Elita calls the meeting to adjourn. Prowl signs off without at word to her, but does send Ultra Magnus a message that he will contact him later.

Elita pings her mate and then makes her way home. Right now she just needs some peace and quite and nothing to think about. Hopefully Shockwave will feel the same way.

* * *

~~00~~

Later in the evening, Soundwave and Ultra Magnus meet up for a drink.

"I'm sorry if this is cruel of me, but I'm just having a hard time seeing them in a real relationship," the ex-spy flicks an empty hand behind himself.

"What do you mean? Is it because of the factions?" Ultra Magnus strides with Soundwave towards the railing of the balcony off the officer quarter's mess of the Tower.

"No, it's the loyalty factor. Elita has always been loyal to Optimus and Shockwave has always been loyal to … well Megatron after taking him in. I just don't…. get it. What changed?"

Ultra Magnus swipes the last statements away with a hand through the air, "Take Optimus, Megatron and even Shockwave and Elita out of the equation, it is possible."

Soundwave turns and blinks at the older and more mature bot, "There's nothing left without them involved."

The old bot smiles in a tired and knowledgeable way. Knowledge that has come the hard and lengthy way. Taking a sip from his drink, he lays his hand out over the vastness of this destroyed wasteland that some how has to heal and become a home again.

"Let me reset the situation for you. You have a mech who has a perfectly good spark and processor and it was cut away because of his passions. Even when he moves to a new situation with a new face he treated as nothing more than a microscope. Okay so now he is made a supervisor, thus making him a respected microscope? A trusted dependable microscope? He pledges his loyalty in gratitude for the new adventures awaiting him. Yes the leader tells him he is so much more than what those butchers left him as. It gives him a chance to be successful in his own right but, then he's just stationed and … left. Behind. Silence. Ignored? Hopes built up and then…nothing."

He lets the heaviness settle in.

It gives Soundwave a chance to think about how Shockwave was when they were all together before that fateful trip to Earth and Shockwave was to remain behind and keep the place locked tight. He gulps. In a way, Shockwave was honored. Dignity and respect shone, but Soundwave could also see the glimmer in Shockwave's optic fade a bit.

Soundwave was monitoring the area and as Nemesis lifted off, he was the last to see Shockwave. Shoulders no longer had that military stance and the antenna seemed to wilt. Shockwave's spark had been crushed. No, Soundwave never gave it a second thought himself. As an empurata, he figured it wouldn't bother Shockwave at all. The blue mech pangs in guilt: He never considered Shockwave's former side still alive under all those scars. He chokes on the emotions, "Okay, I can see that."

Ultra Magnus hears the choke. He knows the levity of it all is really hitting the spy. There had been bets among the Wreckers that Shockwave and Soundwave are brothers of the same experiment. Both cold, logical and emotionless. But he had his own theories. They do have emotions, just keep them tightly controlled. Seeing Soundwave break a little here, his theory is becoming fact.

The old one presses on with his story.

"Then you take a strong well grounded femme, quite in love with an innocent respectable mech. He's practically killed before her and then changed into a political and military leader. In some ways, not so different from empuarta. So anxious is Optimus to do the job right, he doesn't think of his spark bonded relationship. A lot of responsibility is suddenly thrust upon a young untrained mech. His loyal mate, does her best to help him through these transition knowing he is going to need all the help he can get. It's the only way she can spend time with him. The romance is set aside… becoming cold in the corner. Abandoned. Ignored as well? He told her he hadn't forgotten them, it would just have to wait until things settle down." Once more he flays a hand out to the destruction mimicking Elita's destroyed spark.

Ultra Magnus remembers the day that Optimus pressed Elita to his side and begged him to look after her in his stead. Elita was furious. She didn't need a guardian, she needed a mate. Optimus told her this wasn't the time and when he got back he promised he would make it up to her. She stormed off and was not present when the Ark left.

The femmes said Elita became more and more the hard core commander they all see now. All the love she had for Orion and Optimus had a callused shell around it from all the times of being rubbed and shoved aside. In front of the others, she had a fake smile and played the part of the devoted mate, but she had been crushed. She was never sure if she should be hurting for Optimus or livid at him.

"Only once did she and I talk about it and that was too painful for me to watch someone so loyal and strong crumble. We never spoke on it again." He takes another swig of his high-grade.

Soundwave looks over to Ultra Magnus who is staring into the remains of his drink with his old heavily burdened shoulders slumped. This former General of the planet's Army has seen so much in his vorns. He's seen honest senators and crooked ones. He's seen honest love and manipulated relationships. He's seen lover's sparks played like game pieces and shattered like glass. Then he's also seen ones far more solid than a Black Hole's pull.

The younger mech nods into acceptance of this story. He motions for the narrator to continue. "It's not a matter of betrayal. It's a matter of need. Of loss. Maybe even solace."

After taking another moment, Soundwave turns away from the wasteland, the look up fully to the other blue mech. There is pain on those face plates that look up from the drink to him. "Are you mad that she turned to him instead of you?"

That brings a bright smile and deep rumbling laugh out from Ultra Magnus' chest. A sound Soundwave has never heard and yet it's wonderful, even if it does make him flush for asking such a thing. Ultra Magnus pats the lighter armored shoulder to show the question is alright. "No, not jealous. Elita has always been like a daughter or trusted subordinate to me. If anything, it killed me to watch her spark slowly wither and die as the vorns of being shoved aside and then abandonment took their toll."

It takes a few moments, but then he sees a twinkle in the old optics. The golden optics flare in revelation! "You KNEW about Shockwave and Elita?!"

Pulling his hand back, Ultra Magnus points to a spot off in the distance, "Not until one fateful day. I got a desperate call from Firestar about Elita being kidnapped. I was in the area and saw them through my scope. They land on the balcony." He arches his finger from somewhere out there to Shockwave's private balcony on the other side of this tower. "It wasn't rape, that was clear in these old optics." He cants his helm to emphasize his point. Soundwave nods understanding Shockwave would NEVER assault someone in such a despicable fashion. Ultra Magnus takes his drink and continues, "Yes, it was aggressive, after all they are both proud and dignified Commanders. A pent up release? Yes, but most assuredly, not rape." He sighs and then shrugs, "I lost sight of her afterwards in order to keep an optic on him. It wasn't what I expected. He slumped more and… moped?"

Soundwave's jaw drops a little, "That's not like him."

"No, it's not. Have you ever seen him like that before?"

Ultra Magnus had caught an expression from Soundwave's earlier in his story. He's certain Soundwave has, but will he admit it?

Soundwave nods. "The moment Nemesis left," Shockwave's spark feels an intense loneliness for the purple mech. He understands that the moment Shockwave let Elita go, once more a connection to another life form was ripped from him. Loneliness. Death. Softly he asks, "How long has this been going on between them?"

Ultra Magnus shakes his head, "I don't know and I don't think it really matters."

Flinging his own hand to another incoming shuttle of their citizens, Soundwave has to ask again, "But is this really a 'relationship' or just a codependence?"

"I thought about that too," Magnus waggles a finger and then downs the rest of his drink. "Did you see the silent communication between them when we entered to begin the treaty meeting?"

Soundwave shakes his head, "I was too busy watching for snipers, bombs, listening devices and aggressive moves from you or anyone else. It completely threw me when they moved together!" That moment still scares the scrap out of him!

Once more Ultra Magnus chuckles, "Me too! I never saw it coming." Then he smiles to prove his point to a few moments ago, "I don't think it was planned, either."

Soundwave shakes his head, "No, it wasn't. He confessed that to me later. In a way, he regrets it, but in other ways he doesn't."

Nodding in agreement Ultra Magnus continues, "Yes, I see that in her as well."

The two trusted advisors look out over the area of past and future. New Cybertron has a few shuttles on approach. A couple Seekers helping guide a smoldering one off to the side where it won't crash into the staging area. Looks like it will be a rough landing if the pilot can pull it off. A new hope. A new peace. A new future. Like that poor shuttle, it's going to be shaky and rocky getting this going, but they'll make it. Some how.

"Shall we check on them?" The younger advisor asks the older one for his advice. The older helm nods and silently they make their way across Tarn's Tower to the Protectorate's Private Quarters.

Knocking lightly, the intercom at the door lights up. "Yes?" It's a mellowed calm Tarn accent.

"Soundwave and I would like to see you. Personally," he wants to make it clear this is not business. Business has already robbed both Shockwave and Elita of their individuality. These are their quarters of recharge and refreshment. Haven. He refuses to taint it with work. The door lock releases.

The two blue mechs step into the main room and resecure the door. Lighting is a soft making it a warm, inviting, and calm.

There are two couches now. Before there had only been one, but Elita had let Shockwave know they would be having guests over in the future thus it was no longer a 'bachelor pad'. So he agreed and another couch was found. Now he knows what she meant.

With a gesture of his hand, Shockwave apologizes for not getting up. Ultra Magnus warmly grins at the newly bonded mech and waves the thought aside while taking his seat on the other couch. Shockwave looks quite relaxed with the couch's recliner leg rest kicked out elevating his pedes, data pad in one hand, simple goblet of vintage-grade at his side. Before taking his seat, Soundwave picks up the data pad from the floor beside Elita's limp hand. Handing it to Shockwave, he also beams his smile of support.

Neither of the mates are in their armor but instead wrapped up in simple cloth robes. Elita is fast asleep with her helm resting in the cup of her partner's lap, arm hanging down which is how the data pad had slipped out. Setting both pads down, Shockwave picks up his drink and sips.

Softly Magnus motions to the sleeping femme, "How is she?"

Unashamed of his disfigurement before these trusted friends, he strokes her side with the shortened limb. "Doing better. Certainly this wasn't how we wanted to break the news. Prowl was certainly (huff) harsh (growl) in his rebuke."

Magnus shrugs, "Well, that is Prowl."

"Aft," Shockwave cusses. Plunking his drink down he sneers, "Damn-it if he could have looked past that part and just stuck to the reason we were all at the table in the first place-!" His fist clenches and he has to look away.

Magnus reaches over and softly grips the young bondmate, "Shockwave… it brought us back on topic in a way, didn't it? Proved the point why we need to bond Cybertron's two halves back together again? A new united future?"

Turning back, the purple helm has to nod a little. Soundwave finds it interesting to see Shockwave's wrath. His wrath can get projects moving but also in protect his future. "You knew it was going to come out eventually, right? And you knew not everyone was going to approve."

"It's nobody's business but ours and I will not discuss it with anyone!" he snaps and perks the antenna in a defensive move.

"Not even us?" Magnus pats again and then pulls back. To that, the antenna relax back a bit. Magnus settles back and crosses and ankle to knee, "Do any of the femme's know?"

The fabric covered shoulders shrug, "Chromia knew first thus of course Ironhide. How did he survive that attack, anyway?"

Magnus chuckles and scratches the back of his neck. Shockwave frowns. Ultra Magnus had Ironhide hidden within his ranks this whole time, but seeing how badly the mech was limping today, it's clear he is in no condition to survive another battle.

Shockwave, of all bots, knows that a battle processor is far more dangerous than any fusion cannon. So he picks up his drink, tips it to the General in salute to his sneakiness and sips. Then he waves to the sideboard for them to help themselves. Soundwave does, Magnus does not instead choosing to snatch a sweet from the end table.

"And how did Chromia and Ironhide take the bondhood news?"

"Mixed. Ironhide threatened my life," the shoulders shrug again nonchalantly, "Chromia is pleased her friend isn't alone. Although I'm sure questioning her friend's sanity for choosing me of all bots available." His facial expression is unreadable this time to both the old bot and the trusted spy. "Slipstream has not been helpful either, obviously," he vents heavily. Then flicks his antenna, "At least Motormaster has said nothing."

Settling back down with his own drink, Soundwave smirks, "They've been bonded awhile and he is smart enough not to cause a battle in his own berth while we are so close to peace on Cybertron."

Shockwave can accept that fact. He knows he and Elita will never agree completely on everything. Hell they haven't even really had a chance to figure out anything they like or hate together. He looks down to his own mate and strokes her rose and golden horn, "We know each other so well and yet know nothing of each other. We walk together on this joint road to a New Cybertron and yet have so much to learn. There is a deep and honorable bot with a scarred and tainted past. There's a hope and a promise for a solid future but just not sure how to do it."

Soundwave sips his drink and then crosses his own knee, "Are you talking about this New Age of Cybertron we are trying to build or about this bond you have with Elita?"

Shockwave's hand stills and blinks. Looking up there is a curiously smug expression on Soundwave's face. Ultra Magnus is openly smiling, "My, my Shockwave, I had no idea you were such a poet with metaphors."

Still rolling it over in his brilliant processor, it surprises the other two that Shockwave never saw the correlation. Finally the purple helm comes back to his guests.

"Forgive me, but I think I need to rest. I'm no longer functioning at my optimal level."

Ultra Magnus rises and scoops Elita from her fabric covered comfort. Shockwave rises and holds his arms out to take her back, but Ultra Magnus doesn't release her just yet. "Please, don't make the same mistake he did. Take tomorrow morning off. We will meet later in the afternoon. There is still a lot of information that has to be gathered and gone over before we meet anyways. Take that time to do your own investigations," and he lays the object that needs to be explored into her mate's arms.

Shockwave looks down to the metaphor in his arms and then back up to the lonely older mech before him. With just a simple nod, he will take the wise counsel. With that, the two blue mechs see themselves out and Shockwave takes Elita to their berth. Laying himself out beside her, covers them and his arm gathers her close. The softness of pillow and berth, the comfort of a soft covering, and a warm body at his side… sleep easily pulls him down.

* * *

~~0~~

Shockwave dreams of a soft crystalline rose sucking the pain of loneliness from his spark while surging back a pulse of peace and companionship. Wave after wave of ice cold shards being pulled out and soft warmth being pushed back in.

Elita dreams of suckling on a sweet pistil of nectar. Each draw is sweeter than the last. Each pull is not only pleasant to the mouth but revitalizing energy to the soul.

As the pulls and draws become harder and tighter, so does the intensity of the dream. Arousal of not just the spark but the body as well. Even in this floating dream, the bodies bow and arch. Curl and keen. Soon the brain is on fire by this arousing draw and pull. Spark ablaze with the intense build of emotions so foreign and yet wonderful.

A moan comes from the flower of sweet consuming passion. A moan comes from the dark and light mech of pulsing need and receiving gift. Harder and harder he feels the pulls, Higher and higher she reaches for the pistil.

And then…. Sweet explosion.

As the pistil explodes in her mouth with an overabundance of it's nectar, Elita chokes and swallows it all down like she will never get it again.

As Shockwave feels the last euphoria blaze over his body and thrust out, the blinding whiteness brings him to the present… and he winces. "Oh Primus!" he gasps and winces again to the tug. Feels like a turbo pup suckling on him like a teat. On his-!

He jolts back and before he can see hears the , "Ow!" Blinking he looks.

Elita is rubbing her nose and blinking her own optics awake, then coughs and licks her lips.

Then they both just stare at each other knowing how intense that dream was. Some how during the night she had scooched down to lay her head at- "Oh," she flushes realizing what she did in her sleep.

Shockwave figures it out too and laughs falling to his side. Seeing him laugh, Elita finds it safe not to be embarrassed but to laugh with him. Rolling to his back, he drapes the stump over his optic.

"Crap, I think I'm addicted to that drug you produce," she sniggers at him laying a hand to his naked thigh.

Peeking out from under the arm, he softly calls to her, "Come here." Elita starts at his thighs and slithers her robe-parted body over his to press their naked torsos together. With a tug, he draws the thick blanket over them both as well.

"You are incredible, Elita," and cups her face. Yes she has heard this line before, but it means something so much more from his soft Tarn-accented voice in sweetness to her. Not only is it a soft compliment to her soft side, she knows he means it for her strong side as well. The tenacious foe-Commander, the steadfast lover, the current planetary leader… any now more than a berthmate. It makes her shy and tries to snuggle into his chest to hide her burning face. For his compliment means so much more than it ever did from any other suitor.

Shockwave will not have it. He rolls her onto her back and pins her waist with his thickly muscled thigh keeping the cheek cupped and in his sights. "Tell me of your dream."

She does. More than the action though. She tells him of the strength is gives her. In return, he tells her his and the warmth and compassion he drew from it continuing to stroke her cheek the whole while. Her optics go wide to what he is saying.

Then he drops his hand down to her throat and strong neck, "Last night Ultra Magnus and Soundwave came to see us." He smiles seeing her disappointed that she had fallen asleep, but he doesn't give her a chance to apologize by pressing on. "They said something that made me reevaluate our relationship."

Seeing how she can't pull out from under his pin, she closes her optics afraid of what she will hear.

"Companion-mate, look at me," he is ever so tender. The title alone is meant to soothe her fears. Her optics latch onto his warm one, "We will spend this morning enjoying each other's company together." Then with a flick of the antenna presses his meaning deeper, "And not here. I have a secret in this tower I would like to share with you."

"Really?" she gapes. When he said 'not here' she knows that he wants there to be a real relationship for them. Not just sex and Protector of Cybertron-mates. No, they will share a real life together. Like bond hood should be.

Then his warm frame presses her harder to the berth, "But first…."

* * *

~0~

Yes, they make love and shower quickly, but then he takes her hand and tugs her to a hidden panel in the main hall. Quickly he pulls her in and closes it back up before the approaching bots find them.

She is silent as he activates the lift and takes them up. There the door opens to a warehouse. He takes her hand and leads her forward. It maybe a bit dusty, but it is neatly organized.

"What is all this?" She looks around at the shelves and boxes and crates all neatly stacked.

"Bits of Cybertron's past. The bottom level of the tower has machinery I might need for repairs and such, but here, are frivolous things I have found in my journeys and Autobot hunts." He teases her with that last bit.

She shoves her shoulder into him for that. He laughs and takes her to one shelf. Here is a box of sparkling toys. Little blocks, a Tetra-jet toy, and even a couple stuffed Predicons. She holds up a big dragon like one. "Can I keep her?"

Shockwave reaches into another box and pulls out a black one with vibrant amber glass optics, "She needs a mate." Taking it and snuggling it close, she peeks into the box, "Got any hatchlings?"

And thus they begin looking through the boxes of treasures he has gathered and found. All the things he does not remember from his youngling days. He encourages her to tell of her sparkling days. It warms him greatly. Here before him he knows is a chance. This wonderful mate of his knows what a sparkling needs and can offer it.

On and on they talk, explore, and find out so much more about each other. Laughing, a few grimaces, and many hopes are shared. Dreams that were shattered, miracles they have seen….

::Lord Shockwave, are you safe?:: Soundwave is all regal using the dignitary's title.

Shockwave touches his com. He's still not used to the title, ::Yes, is there a problem, Soundwave?:: "Soundwave is calling in."

::I take it Lady Elita is with you?::

::Yes. Is there a matter that needs my immediate attention?:: Shockwave sits straight and firm to this communiqué.

::The meeting? We are awaiting our Lord and Lady High Protectorates in order to begin, Sir.::

"Oh SHIT!" Shockwave leaps to his pedes and motions to Elita to follow him, ::On our way. Got distracted, sorry. On our way, out.::

"What's wrong?" Elita brushes the dust from herself.

Taking her hand he laughs lightly, "We are late for our own meeting."

Elita reaches down and grabs the little basket with the Predicon family in it, "Ooops." Swiftly they make their way to the meeting with Elita setting the toy basket on the table beside her, "Oh sorry. Um, where are we?"

Several of the bots just stare at their esteemed leaders slightly dusty but quite relaxed. Most certainly seeing Elita with a sparkling's set of toys makes Slipstream's optic ridge rise. "Toys? You two were out shopping for toys?" She tosses one at Shockwave.

Elita shakes her head and smiles, "No. Just spending the day together. Now, where are we with the arriving shuttles? How is Thundercracker doing in Vos? And trouble in the Badlands?"

Shockwave grins at the tactical way she steers the meeting and gets it all in line. Smooth, he has to admit, smooth and well organized.

Ultra Magnus and Soundwave share a secret smile. Yes, Cybertron is in good hands now. They also share a smirk at the way Shockwave is fondling the male Predicon's wing as the meeting goes on.

::Want to place a bet on the arrival of their first sparkling?:: Soundwave twinkles his optic at the old mech. ::Grand-sire.::

Ultra Magnus' snort of amusement is audible making all heads turn. "What? He started it!"

Soundwave doesn't try very hard to look innocent. Shockwave's antenna cock in different directions just adding to the comical moment.

Elita picks up a stuffed ball out of the basket and throws it at Soundwave. "Behave." Then she throws a second at Ultra Magnus with a mock-frown. "You too."

First Aide loses it giggling. From there, they all know this is going to be a very different council for Cybertron. She is going to be in very good hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**Elite Shocks 7**

A few days later, Elita comes back from an extensive meeting with the first set of refugees heading out with Thundercracker to Vos. She even bestows an old Vosian blessing on them before they leave. Thundercracker is not surprised she knows the blessing, but is surprised that she can use the dialect perfectly.

Skywarp gives the Lady Protectorate of Cybertron a respectful salute from the shuttle cockpit and the door is closed.

She's tired, but she knows that Shockwave has to be worse. Some messages just can't wait and time zones don't always line up perfectly. Therefore, even he has to drag himself from recharge and his warm berth to take calls. With a detailed mind like his, it's not easy to go back to sleep either and therefore, sometimes he just stays awake the rest of the day.

Elita is hoping that things settle down soon so they can have a least a full day off together. At least Shockwave is making sure they get some time each day alone with each other even if just to share a meal or a simple shower. The shower is one of the few places that communications are banned and no one dares to knock on the door.

Quietly, Lady Elita makes her way inside her private quarters and smiles. Shockwave has tried to stay up for her on the couch, and gave up. A blanket is draped over his legs, his helm resting on his bent shortened arm, data pads on the floor beside him.

Elita sits down on the floor beside him to pick up the data pads. He looks so sweet with his soft breathing and his limp antenna. After she sets them down on the table, she reaches over to tuck him in better.

"Elita?" His voice is groggy with sleep. "You're home?"

She kisses his face lightly, "Yes I am, Dear. Go back to sleep, it's okay." She starts to pull away, but his hand covers and weaves his fingers through hers.

"Stay for a moment, please?"

"Of course." She settles back down to the floor leaning closer to the couch where she can rest her helm against his.

It may seem like he has gone back to sleep except his thumb keeps rubbing over her hand. Finally his voice whispers the taboo question. "Elita… who cut you?"

She turns when his pointer finger points down to her lower area. "I know that's not just a tattoo but a scar as well."

Elita's thumb rubs over the area he his talking about. "When did you know?"  
"Not until after we bonded… Elita, do you know what happened?"

She nods but doesn't look at him so he has to press on. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I want you to know it will not change how much I love you." She still doesn't say anything so he confesses. "It gives us a little something in common. Both of us have had pieces of us cut away. Was yours consensual? Did Orion know?"

This time she shakes her head and looks up to him. He's wide awake but with a soft look in his optic. He leans in at kisses her helm top to once more state he supports her. Elita squeezes his hand and removes the panel so they can both see the scar.

"You know that you're older than me, right?" She starts with.

He nods, "Yes."

"I remembered a bot who was standing up for people and the rumors that the government did something awful to him to make an example of him. Didn't know his name and also, it was right at that final maturing process for me. I was feeling all confused and jumbled. I thought I was going crazy until my grandsire told me a hidden family secret. One he was quite mad about."

This brings Shockwave's helm to be propped up by the short arm so he can keep holding her hand with the other.  
"I was born a hermaphrodite, but my elite family didn't know what to do. So during my first vorn, they followed an egotistical and bigoted medic's advice who suggested doing away with what looked like a weak spike. He said if they cut it off, there would never be any problems ever again." She huffs, "Boy was he ever wrong."

"What did you do?"

"My grandsire took me to another medic who specialized and I had to do a series of nanite infusions to get me stabilized. He did the tattoo to remind me I'm a special star. But Shockwave, the thing I remember most about that moment was this mech on the news who was tortured in the worse way possible for trying to help those -us- unique bots. Ones who should not be shoved by the caste but encouraged by their natural gifts. Primus made them special for a reason and they should flourish that way."  
They both sit up and her face beams up to him. "That was you, wasn't it? I could have been one of your students if they had just let me alone?"

Shockwave brings her finger tip up to kiss them. "When did you realize we were the same bot?"  
"Not until it was too late. And then, I wasn't sure if there was anything left of the old mech who had such dreams. They didn't cut you all away did they?"  
He scoops his arm around her waist and lifts her into his lap. "Elita, I think bonding to you has made me willing to let them know it hasn't all been hidden away. Parts of me were buried deep within my spark, and you have helped me find the courage to let others know it isn't forgotten. My body might have been cut and changed, and they tried to mess with my mind, but the spark always knows. It just needed the right time to come back out."

"And you don't care about…me?" She smiles already knowing the answer.

He chuckles rising and taking them back to their berth. "Of course not. I'm mad they did that to you -bigoted uneducated clods!- but no. I just want you healthy."

The trip to the berth is a short one and he lays them both down. "I think you are the one who is going to need to stay healthy and get more rest."

Shockwave lays back allowing her to remove his tasset, "Oh and why is that?"  
Elita strokes his spike for a bit getting it primed and then seats herself on it. "We are sparked, and now the little one needs more and more of your C.N.A. to grow healthy, strong and very much yours."  
Shockwave's antenna smile and he adjusts his hips to further the infusion process along. "Ours, Darling, ours."

Elita purrs to not just the feeling inside her body, but the surging feeling in her chest. "Ours, I love that."

"And I love you," Shockwave honestly admits.

* * *

~~0~~

Shockwave and Elita wait a few more weeks until they break the news of their sparkling. It's a private dinner with only a few close friends like Elita's femmes and their partners, Ultra Magnus (of course), and Soundwave. Shockwave also asks for Dr. Hook to attend.

Shockwave's antenna are pert and almost tingling when Elita grasps his hand warmly and taps the crystal cube. "Okay friends, I'm sure you have all been wondering what this is all about. Hook, if you would."  
Dr. Hook clears his throat and begins. "Unlike the rumors you may have heard, victims of empurata are not sterile. Elita and Shockwave are expecting their first sparkling."

Shockwave's spark smiles that Hook did not use their titles.

Cheers go up from the table, but Hook taps his cube to continue the silence. "According to the parent's wishes, I will be running no gender tests and will be over seeing their care myself."

Shockwave looks to Elita's beaming face and then out to the guests. "We don't care of we have a mech, a femme, or a hermaphrodite." That makes some of guests stall and others to look at each other in confusion, but Shockwave only holds his mate's hand warmly. "All we want a healthy little one."

Elita smiles stroking his forehelm, "With your honor."

Shockwave shakes his head with a chuckle, "And your patience."

"Oh crap, we're doomed!" Chromia chides.  
Elita turns from her mate to give her best friend a mock-annoyed look. "You're a fine one to talk."

"Look who got knocked up…erm, first." Chromia instantly blushes.

Ironhide turns to her, "Excuse me? First? Who is second?"

Before Chromia can say anything, Inferno raises Firestar's hand, "Us?"

Elita and Chromia leap from their chairs to double embrace Firestar. Ironhide, Inferno and Shockwave share a combined wave of relief. Ironhide is the one to lean his cube out where Shockwave and Inferno can toast theirs together, "Here's to our next adventure and not walking it alone, mechs."

The other two chuckle warily and toast. The rest of the guests laugh. It's a wonderful dinner party from there with three new sparklings on the way.

* * *

~~0~~

Early the next morning, even though neither have slept, Ultra Magnus finds Soundwave on a balcony couch. This is a balcony reserved for the officer's floor where they both have quarters. Not overly spacious quarters, but nor are they cramped ones from their training days.

Soundwave looks up to the large yet near silent form entering the balcony deck. Magnus saw the blue helm over the top of the couch and for some reason, is not all that surprised he is awake. Both of them have large cubes of extra infused Energon.

"Good morning, Soundwave. Mind if I join you?" Ultra Magnus greets.

Soundwave makes motion with his hand welcoming him over.  
Magnus takes his seat and as Soundwave takes a sip of his drink. That's when Magnus notices the very tired look on Soundwave's face. "Have you been sleeping at all?"

"A little here and there, but there's so much to be done." Soundwave shrugs. When Magnus doesn't answer, he turns and gives a rare weak smile. "Do not be concerned, General, I am used to this pace under L-Megatron's rule."

Magnus scoots closer and lays a large warm hand over the former spy's tired one that has been dashing over computer consoles night and day while others -including himself- have slept.

"Soundwave, it's okay to sleep. This isn't a tyranny anymore and this isn't war. You have a right to peace as much as the rest of us. Even them."

Soundwave shakes his head. "I'm not an expecting parent, therefore I can put more energy to the tasks at hand while they create and take care of our future."

Ultra Magnus gives the hand a soft squeeze, "Don't you want to be a parent again?"

His hand tingles under the other. "A-Again? You mean Rumble and Frenzy?"

"Weren't they your sparklings?" The brow cocks curiously.

Soundwave chuckles then takes a large drink, but does not move his other hand. If anything, the conversation and the touch is more personal comfort than he has had in eons. To gift the other for his compassion, he looks up into those sapphire optics and spills the truth. "The Autobots weren't the only ones to find orphans. Hook, Megatron and I found them. Of course Hook knew my medical profile, and seeing how their carrier was slipping away fast… he implanted them within me. Only we three knew they weren't actually mine, and I felt no need to correct anyone."  
"Like Blaster."  
"Because of what Ratchet did for Blaster, he was able to do the same for Rumble and Frenzy with me."

Ultra Magnus removes his hand from covering the other, to laying it on the shoulder, knuckles grazing against the neck. "There were rumors -"

Soundwave turns away pulling up his 'cold wall', "I know the rumors, after all I was a spy."

Ultra Magnus scoots closer to Soundwave and sets his cube down on the table before them. Now that his other hand is free, he turns Soundwave's chin back to face him. There's only so much a stoic spy can hide. "You need to rest. You need to grieve. It's alright to hurt, I'm not going to think any less of you."

Soundwave closes his optics and leans into Magnus's shoulder. Magnus takes the cube before it can spill and sets it down as well. The free hand now turns to a fist and lightly cracks against the older mech's chest. Not a sound is made, but Magnus can feel the younger mech's tears drip between the cracks of his own armor.

Magnus kneads into the silent mech's neck and nuzzles his lips against the temple. "I'm here, Soundwave. You're in a safe place with me. I've got you."

"I-I loved those twerps," a choking voice finally whispers.

Magnus can't help but puff a little bit of amusement out. "They were creative."

"Y-you have no idea the half of it."

Magnus nuzzles in again, "Will you tell me someday?"

Soundwave stops and pulls back just a bit. Magnus' face is so close to his, that he can see each and every age mark around his optics. He can smell the copper-magnesium spice on his breath that he uses to flavor his Energon.

"Y-you care to hear my…stories?"

Magnus can't resist a little blush on his cheeks. Soundwave looks just so darn cute at being shy. He figures it's time he spilled his confession.

"Soundwave… I don't know how to say this, but I care about you. And I'd like for you to take some free time…with me? The only reason I work this hard with this old body of mine is to keep up with you."

Soundwave blinks and ponders what is being said. He thinks about all that he and Magnus have done together to rebuild Cybertron. But he has to know something.

"What about what they did to Senator Shockwave?"

"What do you mean?" Magnus shivers and pulls his face back. "I thought we were talking about you and I, what doe he have to do with this?"  
"Just tell me what you know and where you stand on what they did to the Senator for standing up for bots with different or unique abilities."

Magnus takes a deep breath and turns his head out to the view. "I'm a bit ashamed of what I will reveal." This time it is Soundwave to squeeze Magnus' hand. "I was one of many Generals in the Army. I heard about a Senator making waves about unique bots. There were strict rules about who could and could not join the military. 'Freaks' were not permitted because they didn't fit the norm. I disagreed in my spark because I knew unique gifts and perspectives could make us a stronger and more valuable Army. But if I spoke up, I would be executed for treason." He looks back to Soundwave, "So I stayed silent on my own beliefs and cringed at what they did. I did not support the council but I did support Cybertron and Optimus to make all free. I know that's a lousy answer and makes me a coward."

Soundwave also turns to the scene. "When my parents found out I was telepathic I was very young and hadn't even started school yet. So this Senator vying for education for all and even one to encourage our gifts, my parents began looking into it and got me all excited about going as soon as I was old enough."

He sighs heavily. "And then suddenly, we were never to speak of it again and never ever to reveal I was telepathic. Of course it could not be hidden forever, but we did for as long as we could."

Magnus turns back to Soundwave, "I'm sorry you never got the chance."  
"I'm sorry you never got soldiers you deserved."

Magnus smirks, "Ah well the Wreckers weren't all bad."

Soundwave smiles back, "Megatron gave me a chance."

There's a soft nod to both of those thoughts. Magnus takes Soundwave's chin back into his hand and gazes down on him once again. "You look tired, Soundwave. You really should rest."

Soundwave cups Magnus' cheek back, "Will you join me?"

"I would like that very much." He leans in to place a chaste kiss on the normally covered lips.

Soundwave presses in to make the kiss sweet and tender. Like a delicate new beginning being created in some bots. A brand new future.

"I would like to be a parent again," Soundwave confesses.

Ultra Magnus rises up and takes Soundwave's hand into his own. "Let's get some rest and talk about it tomorrow."  
:Blaster, Soundwave and I are taking a couple days off.: The General changes the duty roster.

What he doesn't hear is the rest of the bots in the communications room cheering and cashing in the bets as to when these two would finally take a break.

* * *

A/n And I think we are done, leaving your imaginations to finish from here. A little something for you to ponder as you try to sleep one night.


	8. Chapter 8 Epilog I swear!

**Epilog to Elite Shocks**

Last chapter, I swear! 

~~0~~

The deep voice admonishing a pet as if it was a sparkling brings Soundwave out of sleep and into a semi-conscience state.

"Roller! Stop it, sh!"

And the little drone whimpers so sad even R2D2 would have cried.

"Alright, I'll let you see, but not until after Soundwave does, so just calm down." There's another whimper, but not quite so pathetic this time.

Still Soundwave is not conscience enough to move or even open his optics yet. Part of him would just like to slip back under and never wake up again. Logically though, he knows he will never do that. Maybe just one more little nap and then he will be able to face the world again.

"Mew." That brings up Soundwave's attention. It's not just any mew though. It is a tiny, squeaky, sickly mew.

Before he can think any further on it, the berth carefully adjusts to another body settling down beside him. Soundwave opens his optics when a small blanket wrapped bundle is slid under his own berth covering, and up against his naked chest. When it's little face makes contact with area over his spark, Soundwave feels the faintest of purring.

There's a tinny little nose poking out of the blanket. It's too small to see if it's a turbo fox, a petro-dog, or a cyber cat, but the purring gives it away. Carefully with only one fingertip, Soundwave draws the blanket from the little face so he can get a better look at it. The cyber kitten is so young that it's optics haven't even come online yet, and probably won't for a few more weeks. He leans forward and places a little kiss on the tiny face and then looks to the mech laying beside him.

Ultra Magnus is on his side with the bundle snug between them so it can stay warm. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you?"

Another Roller whimper is heard. "Its okay Roller, just be gentle," Soundwave kindly tells the drone.

Roller does just as he is instructed by rolling up Magnus' leg. From the height on the hip, he can look down on the little bundle. "awww," is an unmistakable sound.

Soundwave gives Roller a gentle pat before returning to the pathetic little creature at his side. "Where did you find it?"

Magnus pets Roller, fondling his antenna like one might a dog's ear. "I went to get us some breakfast and ran into Firestar. She was taking him to Hook after she couldn't find you because the little runt was shoved aside by his mother. She's afraid he's going to die. Sorry, I told her where you were."

Soundwave chuckles sleepily and tugs the blanket apart so he can get a better look at the kitten. "That's alright, Firestar is a good femme. I enjoy working with her and she is very compassionate. I know I can trust her with discretion." He plays with the paws and smiles. "This little runt is going to be alright. Did you say you have breakfast?"

Ultra Magnus nods. Scooping Roller up, he swings his legs off the berth and rises.  
"We need a dropper or wide mouth syringe," Soundwave says pulling himself to a sitting position. Roller chirps and zips out his private 'doggie door'.

Ultra Magnus brings the tray back to the berth and resettles himself beside the other blue mech. He can't help but smile warmly at the way Soundwave cuddles the tiny animal against his naked chest.

Soundwave can feel the other looking at him, but doesn't look up, "What?"

"I think… I'm in love." Magnus mutters bashfully.

That does make Soundwave look up. The other night when they had walked away from the balcony, it was just to get some rest yet not be alone. Sure they had kissed, but that was just a show of attraction. This proclamation is definitely deeper showing affection.

Soundwave's cheeks burn. "How long have I slept?"

Magnus' spark lifts. Soundwave must feel something for him to not run away at his admission. The blush though, means even more. But the fact he is asking how long he was under his care, means a whole lot more.

"Almost three shifts. They are just about to change to the forth when I ran into Firestar."

Soundwave grimaces at that, to which Magnus covers one of his hands even while it cuddles the tiny one. "Hey, we all know you needed it. Firestar was more concerned for you than for him, of course, when she couldn't find you. When I told her, I had you tucked into berth and you were sleeping soundly, she sighed with great relief and said, 'About TIME!' So, don't worry, Blaster and the others have it covered just fine and I've been checking in with them. Shockwave and Elita are very please you are resting. They were staring to feel guilty, so thank for sleeping to ease their stress."

Soundwave is at a loss for words. Not only did Ultra Magnus just tell him how his spark feels about him, but these other officers -former Autobot and Decepticon alike- care for his well being. There's a lump in his throat he hasn't felt since the day Ravage sacrificed her life in vain for Rumble and Frenzy.

Luckily Roller returns a moment later and makes a leap up to the large berth. There he comes right up to the mechs and pops his hatch open with several sizes of droppers and syringes plus a note from Hook to call him if additional help is needed.

Instead of answering Magnus, Soundwave selects a dropper and Magnus holds the cube steady so he can extract some Energon. The morning brew Magnus brought in is fortified with extra minerals and additives to make for a healthy meal. Although this tiny one would normally be getting fortified filtered Energon from his mother's lactating system, this will help and certainly not hurt.

"Here you go little one," Soundwave croons as he slips the dropper through the lips and down the side of the cheek of the kitten. He's almost greedy in sucking it down.

Magnus chuckles, "I think someone is hungry,"

"Indeed." Soundwave continues until the little belly is full but not over full.

"Now for you, Soundwave." Magnus takes the kitten and dropper in one hand, handing the remaining cube over. Soundwave doesn't argue, just takes the nutritional drink. It also gives him a chance to see the former General's very tender side.

"Thank you, Magnus," Soundwave uses the informal name.

Magnus spark skips a beat. "You're very welcome."

"This kitten is going to need round the clock feedings."

Magnus smiles, "Soundwave, take him everywhere with you. I think it just might boost moral around here to have a tiny life being saved. And, he is kind of cute."

Roller squeaks, and Soundwave chuckles again. He coaxes Roller closer and gives him a warm pat too.

"I was worried that when Prime passed, that he did, too. Roller's just too innocent to be lost just because of the other."

Roller tries to purr in his own little way, and nuzzles into Soundwave's blanket covered hip. Magnus settles the kitten down beside Roller. On the headboard of the bed, Lazerbeak has watched all of this. Soundwave reaches up to give a two finger scratch into her neck.

Magnus is very happy to have all these little lives dependant on him. He too gives Lazerbeak a scratch. "Roller came to me right away. I had looked after him before so, it was a bit natural for him to look to me for comfort once again. It's been nice, because we have been consoling each other together."

Now Soundwave looks up to Lazerbeak and like she understood Magnus' words, leans into Soundwave's touch. "Yes, I understand very well. Sometimes I think Lazerbeak was the only one to keep me going …after."

Nothing much more really needs to be added. It was war. Rumble and Frenzy were doing as ordered, and Prowl was doing what he was trained to do. Ravage was standing guard and did her job, too. She leapt up and the first few acid pellets hit her. As Rumble and Frenzy returned fire, they were just no match for the skilled sharp shooter. They died almost instantly, but Ravage lingered for days. Finally, Soundwave had to put her down.

Magnus knew all of this through intelligence reports before the cease fire. But now, with these growing feelings for the younger mech, it just seems so much more important to make him happy.

There's a silence that makes Soundwave look up to Ultra Magnus. Somehow, while he slept, Magnus looks like he has grown a big younger. There's a brightness in his optics and a softness to his posture. Sure they had slept together -in the true sense of the word. Not interfacing or making love, just collapsed on the berth under the covers and passed out. Together.

Soundwave has always respected how diligent the General was in taking care of his troops. Many a time he was last one off the field carrying as many of his soldiers as he could. No bot got left behind on his missions.

Soundwave smiles up at the relaxing mech. "Thank you for thinking of our loss and bringing us this little Scamp."

Magnus chuckles, "My pleasure, Soundwave." They just sit there enjoying the warmth of the sun through the window and the quiet of the sleeping critters. "How are you feeling?"

Very very carefully, Soundwave moves Roller and the kitten into Roller's basket at the foot of the berth. Lazerbeak walks herself down the berth, and leaps into the basket as well to snuggle in with them. Then, Soundwave (only in his tasset), crawls back into the berth and snuggles himself into Magnus' lap, head against the large chest. He sighs contentedly. "Much better, now."

On instinct, Magnus wraps his arm around Soundwave holding him close. He maybe fully armored, but there is something about the smell of a resting mech that is ever so comforting.  
"I think Scamp and Lazerbeak are going to enjoy sharing quarters with Roller." It's Soundwave's own way of saying, he too is falling in love and isn't going to wait around any more. One thing that stupid war has taught him, life is precious and you should take it by the horns and enjoy it.

Once again, Magnus' spark skips a beat. Before he can ask anything else though, Soundwave is taking that last nap.

~~0~~

Time passes…

Shockwave and Elita are gifted with an adorable hermaphrodite with lavender optics. Three horns on the top of the helm and with Senator Shockwave's original iridescent colorings. Emotions change the colors much like a mood-stone. Healthy and happy just as the parents had prayed for. Everyone is happy for the new Lord and Lady Protectorate's first sparkling and hopes they will have more.

Firestar and Chromia's sparklings arrive on the same day, but luckily not at the same time for Inferno and Ironhide drive Hook nuts! Once the sires are able to hold their little mechliness, Hook went to berth.

Motormaster and Slipstream are graced with a sturdy femme of a flier. In no time, they have a mechling as well. Currently, she's expecting their third.

Although it is no surprise to Firestar, it is a surprise to everyone else, when Soundwave doesn't report for one of his scheduled meetings. During the night, delivery was quick. Before Hook could arrive, Ultra Magnus helped his mate deliver a healthy pair of blue femme twins in their quarters. A few knew they were seeing each other but figured they were just sharing quarters. No one but Shockwave, Elita, Firestar and Inferno knew they were actually sparkmates, let alone expecting parents.

Soundwave didn't want to tell anyone, just in case something happened. He couldn't handle the look of pity in anyone's optics. Instead, everyone is giving him the look of glee and shock.

His sparkmate, is just completely enraptured by their twins and how wonderful his mate was during the whole gestation time and delivery. Of course Roller, Scamp and Lazerbeak are very protective of their tiny charges.

Most of all, Soundwave is very happy to not only be a parent again, but this time, he got to enjoy the whole expectation process as well. Not alone, but with a loving and devoted mate at his side the whole way.

Magnus wraps his arms around Soundwave and beams, "I'm very happy you came with me to the peace treaty."

Soundwave has to chuckle to that. The treaty discussion ended with a bang, but now, New Cybertron has a very bright and healthy future.


End file.
